The Fiery Soul: Past
by Smzaeo
Summary: The prequel to The Fiery Soul: Present. AU.
1. Prologue: Arrival in Nerima

**The Fiery Soul: Past**

**Author: Smzaeo**

**Editor: Jimbocat**

* * *

**Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon Owner Credits**

**Ranma ½: **Ranma ½ is the creation, and owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sailor Moon: **Sailor Moon is the creation, and owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**General Overview**

**Ranma ½: **In this fan fiction Ranma Saotome is named Ranma Hino.

**Sailor Moon: **The Sailor Moon part of the story starts at an unknown time due to slight change as to when the Sailor Senshi awaken. The Inner Sailor Senshi are sixteen at the start of the fan-fiction.

**Summary**: The prequel to The Fiery Soul: Present. AU.

**Attention Readers: **Welcome to Chapter Seven: Cats, More Cats! And Wait? Even More Cats? I am currently looking for a beta reader to help me continue to make either Fiery Soul a better story. I would appreciate any Constructive Reviews. Thank you and enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

**Prologue: Arrival in Nerima**

* * *

The usual crowds of people that shopped in downtown Nerima heard sounds of a battle, and in an instant, they saw a purple-eyed girl with long black hair that fell to her legs in battle with a panda. She wore a Chinese Mandarin red shirt and black pants. The crowds of shoppers looked at her in awe, as the match played out before them.

"Picking my fiancée without even asking me," the girl yelled.

"Gruff," the panda replied. The girl and panda threw more punches at each other, and eventually she struck the panda with a powerful punch that knocked him into the ground.

"So suck on that old man. I am going back to China to find a cure," she said. She turned her back on him and began to walk in the direction the two came from. The panda stood up, grabbed a street-lamp, knocked her out, and put her on his shoulder. He walked off and ignored the stares from the witnesses who watched the fight.


	2. Chapter One: The Engagement

**Chapter One: The Engagement**

* * *

Soun Tendou read the postcard in his hand. [Ranma and I are on our way back from China to fulfill the promise we made old friend to unite the two families: Genma Hino.], the post card read. Tears filled the man's eyes. "At last they will be here soon!" Soun said.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Nabiki said. She folded her arms. "You want one of us to marry a boy we have never met?"

"That's right. Genma Hino is my old friend. We promised to unite the two families long ago," Soun replied.

"I hope he is an older man," Kasumi said with a yawn. "Younger men bore me."

"I will not marry a pervert. I hate boys," Akane angrily proclaimed.

"You haven't even met him, and he already is a pervert?" Nabiki asked.

"All boys are perverts," Akane replied.

"Whatever," Nabiki said. "I hope he is cute. Daddy do you know anything about him?"

"No," Soun answered. "I have never met him."

"Oh My," Kasumi said. (Is he joking?) Akane thought. (He wants one of us to marry a boy that we have not met.)

"Well this should be interesting," Nabiki said. They heard a sound at the door. She ran to investigate, and came back with a terrified look on her face. A panda entered the room with a girl. She was slumped on his shoulder, and clearly looked unhappy. "Daddy is this your friend?"

"N-n-no," Soun stuttered.

"So a panda just decided to drop in?" Nabiki asked.

"Put me down," Ranma ordered. "You're scaring them." Genma put her down. She scratched the back of her head. "I am Ranma Hino. Sorry about this."

"Are you sure that you're Ranma Hino?" Soun asked. "I thought Genma had a son."

"Just wonderful. Can't you tell a girl from a boy dad?" Nabiki asked. Soun's eyes rolled over and he crashed into the floor.

"Would you like to be friends?" Akane asked.

"Sure," Ranma replied. She scratched the back of her neck.

"Are you a martial artist?" Akane asked. Ranma nodded. "Would you like to spar?"

"Okay," Ranma replied. "I got to tell you something first." Genma struck her in the back and Akane walked towards the dojo. Ranma turned around, waved her hand in the air and walked off. "Whatever Pop, they are going to find out."

* * *

In the Dojo Akane and Ranma bowed to each other. Akane threw a punch, which Ranma easily dodged. Akane threw a few more punches. Ranma evaded each one.

"What are you doing? Fight me," Akane said. Ranma continued to avoid Akane's punches, and kicks making her angry. After a while, Ranma dashed behind Akane, and poked her. The two burst out in laughter.

"I am just glad that you're not a boy," Akane said. She left the dojo.

(She's not going to like me anymore since I am a boy. I should take a bath and tell them the truth.) Ranma thought.

* * *

"Well, I better go out like this," Ranma said.

Akane entered the room just as Ranma got out of the furo. Both of them were naked. They stared at each other, and began to turn bright red. Akane took a good look at Ranma. His blue eyes, and well-endowed look made Akane blush more, and she wrapped herself with a towel, and left the room.

* * *

"Give it a rest will you, Akane," Nabiki said after the two Hinos finished explaining how they got the Jusenkyo curses. "You walked in on him."

"All boys are perverts," Akane said. "I bet he purposely cursed himself to check out his girl's body. Ranma makes a perfect couple by himself."

"I resent that," Ranma said, clearly looking upset. "This curse is a nightmare."

"Stop whining boy," Genma spat.

"Your curse isn't so bad since it takes hot water to turn back if you get splashed with cold water," Soun said. "This is Kasumi. She is nineteen." He pointed to his eldest daughter. "This is Nabiki. She is seventeen." He pointed to his middle daughter. "This is Akane. She is sixteen." He pointed to his youngest daughter. "I think it is best to marry Akane. You are the same age, and she is the only one trained in the Tendou School of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū."

"I won't marry that perverted freak," Akane said.

"Good cause, I wouldn't want to marry a psychotic bitch like you," Ranma retorted.

"Boy, it is time you learn your place. You will marry Akane, and you will carry on the Tendou and Hino Schools of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū," Genma said.

"No way Pop," Ranma said. He spun his black pigtailed hair in denial. "I am going back to China to find a cure for this stupid curse."

"You will marry Akane," Genma said. Before Ranma could get up Genma bashed him in the head and knocked him out. "You don't have a choice boy. After all I am stronger."

* * *

Ranma awoke the next day to find himself in the air. He landed in the koi pond in the back yard of the Tendou dojo.

"Time to train boy," Genma said after the black haired girl rose up from the pond. The two got into fighting stances. Soon the spar started.

Nabiki and Kasumi watched the two martial artists battle. It didn't take long before Ranma kicked her father into the koi pond. A panda rose up from the pond.

"Ranma is good," Nabiki said.

"I think that Genma is holding back his strength," Kasumi said. "It is obvious to me that Ranma is not interested in our sister, however, from what happened last night it seems to me that Genma bullies his daughter."

"Why are you calling Ranma a girl?" Nabiki asked.

"I feel rather confused to call Ranma a boy if she's a girl at this moment," Kasumi replied.

"Yea I guess so," Nabiki said. "I want to help her."

"Why? I thought you just scammed people," Kasumi pointed out.

"I do, but it is not something I am proud of. If only father would get a job. I have my limits, and I am not about to let father and Genma bully Ranma or my little sister into an engagement that they don't want," Nabiki said.

"Thank you," Kasumi said. "Ranma seems rough around the edges, but she seems to be a nice enough person." (What is my sister up to?) Kasumi thought.

"Yea," Nabiki said.

"Breakfast is ready everyone," Kasumi yelled. Before everyone sat down to eat, she poured hot water on the two Hinos. She served breakfast and everyone began to eat. The four Tendous quickly noticed that Genma and Ranma battled each other while they ate. The two would steal and defend their food from each other.

"What are you two doing?" Akane asked.

"Martial arts training," Genma replied. "The boy needs to be alert and be ready to defend himself at any time."

"By stealing food from his plate," Nabiki said.

"A martial artist must be ready to defend himself anytime, anywhere, anyplace," Soun argued.

"Pop is just uses the training as an excuse. He is just trying to fill his fat belly," Ranma said. Genma attempted to steal Ranma's food and Ranma stopped him.

"Oh My," Kasumi said. Nabiki and Akane began to get ready for school.

"Boy," Genma said. "You'll be going to school with Akane and Nabiki." He handed Ranma his backpack.

"School?" Ranma asked. "Do I have to?" Ranma did not attempt to grab the backpack, and it fell to the floor.

"Yes," Genma replied. "I have already enrolled you."

"What if I refuse?" Ranma challenged.

"An education is important to a martial artist," Genma replied.

"I am not going," Ranma said.

"Then I am just going to have to convince you," Genma said. He smacked Ranma. "You need more training boy."

"So do you Pop," Ranma said. He socked Genma back, and sent the man into the koi pond. Genma rose up from the pond, and pulled out a sign. [You have to go to school.] Genma wrote on the sign. "Fine Pop. Anywhere else is better than being here." He grabbed his backpack.

"I hate boys," Akane said angrily.

"We better get going," Nabiki said while watching her sister walk off.

"Why did Akane look like she was getting ready to fight?" Ranma asked.

"Every morning before classes," Nabiki said, "she has to fight back the Hentai Horde. They believe that if they defeat her that she'll date the winner." The two walked off, and they arrived at Furinkan High where Akane was currently in a battle with a horde of boys. (No wonder she got so mad at me last night.) Ranma thought. (They know nothing about what it means to be a martial artist.)

"You all have wasted your time if you think that you'll get a date with her if you defeat her," Ranma shouted. He laughed. "All you're doing is harassing her. As a martial artist I cannot overlook this."

"Ranma," Akane said. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping these boys from distressing you," Ranma replied.

The boys got mad and all seven of them dashed towards the martial artist. The closest boy attacked Ranma. He wielded a large baseball bat in his hand. Ranma ducked under the bat, and sweep kicked the boy into the ground. Two more swiftly ran to Ranma; one was unarmed, and the other had a bat. Ranma sidestepped a punch, and countered with his own. The unarmed boy smashed into the boy with the baseball bat and the two flew into the ground.

"The new boy is really good," Miyu said from the second floor window of the school.

"Amazing," Hiroshi said. He watched the battle play out before him. The crowds of students gathered at the gates cheered. The last four boys looked at each other nervously. Two of them held onto bats, one had a metal pipe, and the last was unarmed. They all attacked the pigtailed martial artist at once. Ranma did a jump before he spin-kicked one of boys into the ground. He ducked under a bat and knocked him out with a punch. He rolled out of the way of an attack before he sweep-kicked the last two boys into the ground. Tatewaki Kunou stepped from the shadows. He pointed his bokken at Ranma.

"What is your name foul cur?" Tatewaki asked. "Wait it is rude of me to not introduce myself first. I am the rising star of the Furinkan High Kendo Club. I am the blue thunder, Tatewaki Kunou age seventeen. Now we fight," during his so-called speech thunder flashed throughout the sky as if the clouds themselves had blessed him. He quickly ran to Ranma, and struck very fast with his bokken, however, Ranma evaded the attacks quicker than Tatewaki could deliver them. The air pressure from the quick stabs that came from Tatewaki's bokken left many marks on the tree that eventually blocked Ranma's path. When he saw this, he bounced off the tree, and did a black flip over Tatewaki.

"I am Ranma Hino of the Hino School of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū, and I accept your challenge," Ranma said while upside-down in the air, Tatewaki continued to strike at Ranma without pause. After he landed Ranma, continued to sidestep the unrelenting attacks.

"Ranma," Nabiki called from the second floor of the building. "You're going to be late."

"Okay, okay," Ranma replied. "Time to finish this." He finally went on the offensive, and used a combination of kicks and punches to wallop Tatewaki in several different vital spots.

"Is that all you have cur," Tatewaki said before he fell unconscious.

* * *

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Yuuka asked Ranma while he ate his lunch under a tree.

"I heard that you went on a training trip," Hiroshi said.

"You are amazing," Daisuke said.

"Thank you for stopping the Hentai Horde," Mizuki said. "Maybe now they'll stop attacking Akane."

"Is your style of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū related to the school Akane uses?" Daisuke asked.

"How many years have you been practicing the art?" Aya asked. While the students asked Ranma the questions, Akane approached the group. Ranma held up his hand to motion for silence. He quickly finished his food.

"I have been trained in the Hino style of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū," Ranma said, "almost all of my life." He scratched the back of his head.

Akane pushed her way through the group of students that surrounded Ranma. (He had no right to involve himself in my fight.) Akane thought. (I'll give him a piece of my mind for getting involved.) While she was making her way through the crowd, she bumped into Aya, who was drinking water from her canteen. It flew into the air, and it splashed Ranma. Everyone looked at the boy martial artist turned girl. They stood in shock.

"Pervert," Akane screamed. She bashed the martial artist with her mallet, and the force of the blow drove Ranma in the air.

"What did you do that for?" Yuuka asked once the shock wore off. "That was really weird, but you had no right to strike her."

"That perverted freak involved himself in my fight," Akane said. Many of the students shot her a disappointed look.

"Before he/she came to this school," Saki said, "no one else challenged the Hentai Horde from their daily assaults against you. I don't know what those boys see in you. You are nothing but a meanie." The students began to disperse allowing Nabiki to make her way to Akane.

"That was uncalled for sis," Nabiki said.

"He is a pervert," Akane spat. "He is a boy, and his curse further proves that he is one."

"You need to grow up." Nabiki said. "Ranma helped you. Do you really think he likes his water-based curse? I hardly doubt that." Nabiki turned around, and walked in the direction Ranma had soared off to.

"Where are you going?" Akane asked.

"To locate Ranma," Nabiki replied. She turned around to face her sister.

"Why are you helping that perverted freak?" Akane asked.

"Unlike you," Nabiki replied. "I don't bash people whenever I get angry." Nabiki turned around and strolled off.

"Whatever," Akane angrily said. She went back into Furinkan High, and ignored the many whispers that came from her fellow students.

* * *

"I didn't even do anything." Ranma muttered. She stood up. "This is just perfect. Now the whole school knows about my curse. Where am I?" She scratched the back of her head in a nervous anticipation and looked around.

"Ranma," Nabiki called out. She walked closer to the cursed martial artist. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Ranma replied.

"I know you must be embarrassed, possibly even angry at what my sister did," Nabiki said, "but I think you should go back."

"Everyone saw my curse," Ranma said. "I will be treated as some freak now."

"If it will make you feel better I will help you deal with your situation," Nabiki said. "Let's go. I don't want to be late for class."

"Alright," Ranma said.

* * *

"Would you like me to explain the curse and the unwanted engagement that has been forced upon you?" Nabiki asked while pouring hot water on Ranma.

"Sure," Ranma replied. "Enough people already saw my curse. I can't explain it away now."

"I know you don't want to marry my sister," Nabiki began. "I am working on the loopholes with the engagement contract."

Ranma nodded and he left the room, "thank you," Ranma said.

"You're welcome," Nabiki said.

* * *

"Boss?" Miyu asked in an empty classroom. "Why have you called this meeting?"

"We are here about Ranma and my sister Akane," Nabiki said.

"Is the rumor about Ranma true?" Chinatsu asked. "I heard that he turned into a girl when water hit him. Is that true?"

"Yes," Nabiki replied.

"Why should we care about him?" Natsumi asked. She folded her arms.

"This whole mess with Tatewaki and the Hentai Horde has gone too far. Ranma has a good chance of stopping the Hentai Horde," Nabiki said. "The profits we have made have already dropped."

"We still make a killing on the morning fights," Miyu asked.

"The outcome of the fights has not changed in some time," Nabiki replied. "We need to adjust our plans if we are to continue to make profits."

"What is your plan boss," Natsumi said.

"Does this new plan involve Ranma?" Chinatsu asked.

"While I think up of a new proposal," Nabiki replied. "We'll support Ranma. We'll spread positive rumors about his curse and bring up the engagement that neither Akane nor Ranma want. This will buy us time to think up of new strategy regarding Ranma."

"Let's do this," Miyu said.

"So how does his curse work?" Chinatsu asked.

"Is there anything else about the engagement that would be helpful to know?" Natsumi asked.

"Yea," Nabiki said. "Here are the details…"

* * *

"Soun my friend," Genma said later that day. "Is the paper work almost ready?"

"Indeed my friend," Soun said. "In a week Akane and Ranma well be married. My only concern is that they are not getting along."

"Give it time," Genma said. "My boy will do right thing. He is just being stubborn. In time the two will love each other."

"I hope you are right," Soun said.

* * *

The following morning Ranma and Nabiki made their way to Furinkan High. Akane still angry about the day before walked off earlier. When Ranma arrived all the boys from the Hentai Horde fled. Surprisingly, Tatewaki Kunou was absent from the fight.

"Pervert," Akane yelled. She glared at him. "Stay away from my life." She bashed him with her mallet and knocked him out. Akane stormed off in anger. A teacher who saw the incident walked over along with several students.

"Why did she attack him?" Mrs. Arai asked.

"Akane is just upset that our father and Ranma's father arranged an engagement that neither of them want. Rather than deal with her anger rationally she has picked him as her target," Nabiki said.

"Is she also attacking him because of the gender curse?" Yuuka asked. Nabiki nodded.

"Can I ask someone to take him to the nurse's office?" Mrs. Arai asked. "I'll go see the vice principal, and arrange for his schedule to be changed."

"I still don't understand everything," Saki said, "but Akane always had trouble with her temper."

"Can you tell us more?" Aya asked.

"Sure," Nabiki said, "at lunch."

"We should take him to the nurse's office now," Mizuki said.

* * *

"Ranma, I have been given approval by the school board to handle your unique case," Mrs. Arai said in her office.

"Sorry," Ranma said.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Mrs. Arai said. "This school takes education very seriously despite Principal Kunou's leadership when he is here. Under the circumstances, I think it would be best for you not to have the same classes with Akane. You have been here for two days now, and she has already attacked you four times."

"I understand," Ranma said.

"Due to the nature of your Jusenkyo curse; the school is allowing you to attend the boys program," Ranma sighed in relieve, "however, we will be monitoring the situation very carefully. You will be expected, however, to have a full physical examination as a girl," Mrs. Arai said.

"Do I have to?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Arai said. "I have arraigned for you to see Dr. Sasaki. She is a professional, and has agreed to see two days from now at four in the afternoon. I've informed her of your curse. You may go now."

"Thank you," Ranma said.

* * *

Ranma was leaving Furinkan High when water sprayed him randomly. She left the building, and ran into Tatewaki. Seeing the black haired girl for the first time Tatewaki fell in love. Several students were in the vicinity.

"My black haired beauty," Tatewaki said. "If you defeat me I will permit you to date me."

"I would never," Ranma said, "date someone as annoying as you." She got into a fighting stance. Tatewaki withdrew his bokken.

"Very well my fiery maiden I accept your challenge," Tatewaki said.

"This will be too easy," Ranma said.

Tatewaki charged at her with his bokken. She dodged his swipes. She jumped on his bokken, and kicked him in the head. She jumped off the bokken, and rolled away from an attack after she landed on the ground. She blocked another attack made by Tatewaki, and she struck him in the head again. "Such passion," Tatewaki said before losing consciousness.

* * *

"My friend, I do not understand," Soun said while playing Shogi with Genma in the evening. "I had all the paper work ready."

"How long is the delay?" Genma asked.

"We have to wait a month," Soun said.

"Hmm," Genma muttered. "That'll still work. By a month's time Akane and Ranma will get along."

* * *

The next day at Furinkan High Ranma was surprised to see the Hentai Horde not locked in battle with Akane. When they saw Ranma, the leader walked up to him.

"We concede," the leader of the Hentai Horde said. "We won't bother Akane any longer." Ranma nodded. Many students cheered at this news. Tatewaki approached from the shadows.

"You there," Tatewaki said. "Release your vile grip off the maidens at once. Your foul sorcery over the fierce tigress Akane Tendou and the mysterious fiery black haired girl ends here." He attacked Ranma, who evaded the attack. He blocked another attack with his left arm, and jabbed Tatewaki in the stomach. The kendoist fell onto the ground face first. At the same time, it began to rain, and Ranma's curse activated. Tatewaki arose from his short dirt nap.

"Where did that vile cur go?" Tatewaki asked. "My black haired girl." He ran to give her a hug.

"I don't have time for this nonsense," Ranma muttered. She kicked the kendoist into the sky.

"His hold of you is very strong. I will free you I promise," Tatewaki said while in the air. Several students laughed.

* * *

Ranma walked into his new homeroom, and soon he found himself surrounded by many students.

"Thanks for stopping the Hentai Horde," Takuya said, "by the way nice to meet you. The name's Takuya."

"Thank you so much for defeating the Hentai Horde," Saki said. "My name is Saki nice to meet you."

"You brought peace back to our school," Mizuki said. "Nice to meet you my name is Mizuki."

"Thank you," Kaito said, "for ending the vile Hentai Horde. My name is Kaito."

"Why is everyone being so nice to me?" Ranma said. "You all know about my curse."

"You helped return the school back to normal," Aya said. "I don't think many people think your curse is as bad as Akane believes. My name is Aya by the way nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Yuuka said. "My name is Yuuka." The homeroom teacher Mr. Tanaka walked in the classroom and everyone sat down.

* * *

Ranma walked to his next class and noticed that many male and female students paired off. (What is going on?) Ranma thought. He ran into Nabiki at the end of the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Nabiki asked.

"I am confused," Ranma said. "The halls have changed." Nabiki laughed.

"This used to be normal," explained Nabiki said, "before Tatewaki convinced the Hentai Horde to attack Akane each morning last semester. After that, couples broke up because of distrust. By breaking up the Hentai Horde, you returned the school back to the way we were before. That's why many people have no problems with your curse. It also helps that my friends and I spread positive rumors regarding your curse and explained your unwanted engagement with my sister. Sadly Tatewaki, is now convinced that you have enslaved Akane and your female form with your vile sorceress ways."

"Thanks," Ranma said. He laughed.

"No problem," Nabiki said.

* * *

After classes, ended Ranma found himself alone with his thoughts as he walked home to the Tendou Dojo. He passed through downtown Nermia when it began to rain. (Why does Pop think that he can treat me like this?) Ranma thought. (First, he throws me into a pit of starving cats to teach me the Nekoken. Then he takes me to Jusenkyo when he doesn't even know how to speak or read Chinese.) Ranma continued to walk in silence. (Then I find out that he has engaged me to a girl I don't even know.) Ranma looked down at a puddle and saw her reflection. (If Pops saw me like this, he'd only call me a weak girl.)

* * *

Inside an ice cream restaurant Yuuka Hamada and her friends Aya Takeda, Mizuki Nakano, and Saki Iida talked to each other. They looked outside, and saw Ranma Hino.

"Ranma looks depressed," Yuuka said. She stood up her long brown hair fell to her back.

"She really helped us out by breaking up the Hentai Horde. I think we should return the favor," Saki said.

"We can invite her for some ice-cream," Mizuki said.

"Perfect idea," agreed Aya.

"I agree," Yuuka said. They headed outside just as Ranma came in earshot. "Ranma? Want an ice-cream with us?" Ranma looked into Yuuka's green eyes.

"Sure," Ranma replied. Inside the ice cream restaurant Ranma took a seat between Yuuka and Mizuki. She almost sat on Mizuki's long blond hair. Saki and Aya took a seat across from the others.

"What's wrong?" Saki asked while calling for the waiter.

"This curse that turns me into a girl, my father thinks that I am a weak girl, because of the curse, and Akane thinks that I am pervert and a freak," Ranma replied. She tried to hold back her tears.

"I don't know how everyone else feels, but I for one am thankful you took care of the Hentai Horde," Saki said her crystal blue eyes shimmered brightly. "You know what I see right now is a sad girl who needs to cheer up."

"That's just it. I am not a girl," Ranma said.

Aya took a moment, and pushed her wavy brown hair out of her black eyes. After she got her hair out of her face, she began to think of a profound and supportive thing to say while everyone ordered their ice cream. Afterwards she pulled a mirror out of her purse, and handed it to Ranma. "What do you see in the mirror?" Aya asked.

Ranma looked into the mirror but no words came out. The waiter came back with their order then went to serve other customers.

"I see a beautiful girl who needs to cheer up," Mizuki said.

"But," Ranma said.

"Think about it this way," Aya said interrupting her. "When you come in contact with cold water you change into a girl. It is not good for your self-esteem if people in your life are putting you down for something that is a part of you."

"If what Akane says is true then many girls are perverts and freaks which is a silly conclusion to come to. She never did learn to control that temper of hers," Mizuki said with a frown.

"You have said that your father thinks girls are weak right? From what I have seen you have already proven that we are far from weak," Aya said. She smiled.

"That's true," Ranma said. She returned the smile.

"Would you like to come over to my house and spend the night?" Yuuka asked.

"We are having a sleepover," Aya said.

"It'll be fun," Saki added.

"I guess," Ranma said nervously.

"Yea we'll have a good time Ranma-chan," Mizuki said. Her brown eyes seemed to twinkle with excitement. "I promise." After the invitation, the girls ate the ice cream in silence. On the way to Yuuka's house, the heavy cold rain continued to pour down. After the five girls entered the house Yuuka's mother greeted them.

"Hello dears," Yuuka's mother said. "Is this a new friend, Yuuka?"

"This is Ranma Hino," Yuuka said. "The boy I told you about who has the Jusenkyo curse that turns him into a girl with cold water and back into a boy with hot water." Ranma looked very nervous, and tried not to blush.

"My name is Reina," Reina said. Ranma could see sympathy in her green eyes. "It is nice to meet you Ranma."

"Hello," Ranma said.

"Dears you must be cold. Take a warm shower and change into the clean clothes. Yuuka is Ranma spending the night with you and your friends?" Reina asked.

"If you don't mind mother," Yuuka said. Aya, Saki, and Mizuki walked over to the downstairs washroom while Yuuka led Ranma to the upstairs washroom.

"Take a shower Ranma and warm up. I'll pull out clean clothes for you. I don't have any boy's clothes, so you'll have to wear something of mine. My mom would be upset if you didn't properly dress," Yuuka said.

"You don't mind if I borrow your clothes even if I am half girl?" Ranma asked.

"No I don't mind," Yuuka replied.

* * *

"Ranma looked depressed. Do you plan to become friends with her?" Reina asked her daughter and her friends in a room across from a washroom. She tugged on her short brown hair while she asked the question.

"Yes. Other than what Nabiki told everyone at school there isn't much that we know about her except that she's probably bullied by her father," Yuuka replied.

"Akane has struck her a few times just because of the curse and the forced engagement," Saki said. She twirled her black pony style hair.

"No one deserves to be treated the way she is being treated," Mizuki added while ducking under Saki's hair.

"I want to help her cope with having her curse," Aya said.

"I see," Reina began. "You girls have always been friendly and helpful. I'll go make snacks."

"Thanks mom," Yuuka said.

* * *

After his warm shower, Ranma lowered the temperature of the water, and his curse activated. She got out of the shower where she saw the clothes Yuuka had laid out for her, which was a white bra, white panties, a red blouse, and a red skirt. Ranma looked at the clothes. (These clothes.) Ranma thought. (They are girl's clothes. I will not wear them. I am a guy.) She made a face. (No way. I refuse to wear them.) Her decision already made she began to walk to the door in the room when saw her naked body in the mirror in the room. (My clothes are currently in the wash. I can't go out naked. I already made my choice by coming here. I would be a rude guest if I did not put the clothes on. Yuuka, Saki, Aya, Mizuki and Reina have been nice to me. They are being kind and are supportive. I guess I have already made my choice. I can't back out now.)

Ranma dried herself off with a towel before she grabbed the white panties. She put them on. (They feel soft, and they fit my body perfectly) Ranma thought. After she put on the panties, she picked up the white bra and looked at the back straps before she looked at the front cups. (I have never done this before. Shouldn't be too hard.) She slipped the bra over her breasts, and afterwards she spent time fumbling with the straps. Ranma looked into the mirror again. (I hardly look like the strong martial artist I was before.) A single tear slid down from her face. She wiped the tear away.

* * *

**Flashback **

"Think about it this way," Aya said interrupting her. "When you come in contact with cold water you change into a girl. It is not good for your self-esteem if people in your life are putting you down for something that is a part of you."

"If what Akane says is true then many girls are perverts and freaks which is a silly conclusion to come to. She never did learn to control that temper of hers," Mizuki said with a frown.

"You have said that your father thinks girls are weak right? From what I have seen you have already proven that we are far from weak," Aya said. She smiled.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Ranma looked into the mirror again. This time instead of a foreign female body that was not hers, she saw another side of herself. (This body is a part of me.) Ranma thought. (I am a martial artist, a boy and a girl.) She picked up the red blouse and slipped it over her head. Taking a hold of the red skirt, she put it on. She looked into the mirror again. (I look cute. These clothes feel foreign but they feel more comfortable on this body than my Chinese Mandarin clothes.) She continued to look at herself in the mirror for a minute. (I guess I have to go out like this.) Walking out of the room, she was surprised to see Yuuka standing in the adjacent room.

"You look beautiful," Yuuka said. She grabbed a brush and motioned for Ranma to take a seat.

"Thank you," Ranma said. Ranma took a seat, and Yuuka brushed her hair. Ranma sat in silence, and stared into the mirror in the room. "Sorry that I took so long."

"I understand. You are nervous," Yuuka said. "Changes are never easy. You are strong and brave. Just don't forget that you are not alone."

"It is hard for me. I have been on the road my whole life you know," Ranma said. Yuuka nodded and she finished brushing Ranma's hair.

"The others are in my room," Yuuka replied.

"Okay," Ranma said. Yuuka led a still nervous Ranma to her room. She saw Aya, Mizuki, and Saki. They were on the bed in the room and were engaged in conversation. Once they noticed Ranma, the three girls looked up.

"You look nice," Mizuki said.

"This can't be easy for you," Saki said. She stood up and walked over to Ranma. A smile was on her face. "We want to get to know you."

"Thanks," Ranma said. She returned the smile. "I would like to get to know you as well."

"You are welcome," Aya said. "Have a seat," Yuuka, Saki, and Ranma took a seat on the bed at the same time that Reina entered the room carrying a tray of snacks.

"Is anyone hungry?" Reina asked.

"Thanks mom," Yuuka said. The snacks didn't last long, but before the food was finished, the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be. I will answer it." Nabiki and Yuuka came up to her room. (How did she find me?) Ranma thought.

"Hello Ranma," Nabiki began. "I gave Kasumi a heads up on where you are. I am glad you made some friends. Your father started to be a pain when you didn't show up after school, so Kasumi distracted father and your father with nihonshu." (Japanese saké)

"Thank you," Ranma said. "How did you find me?"

"I saw you leave the Ice Cream Restaurant with your friends, so I concluded you were here since you didn't head directly home afterwards," Nabiki said.

"Did something happen?" Ranma asked. Nabiki nodded.

"I looked into the engagement contract that our parents made. Apparently father and your father have deep connections here in Nerima," Nabiki began. "I can't dissolve the contract completely unless someone in your family out-ranks your father. I have already slowed down the engagement plans. You have an extra month now. Do you know anyone in your family that could dissolve the engagement?"

"I don't know anyone," Ranma replied.

"I see," Nabiki said.

"Thank you for all your help," Ranma said. Nabiki nodded.

"You look good," Nabiki said. Ranma blushed. "I have to go now. Have fun." Ranma sat in silence.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ranma asked.

"When you were walking home from school we could tell you were depressed, and we wanted to help," Yuuka replied.

"Thank you," Ranma said.

"So would you like to be friends?" Mizuki asked.

"I would like that," Ranma replied.

"If you do not mind, can you tell us about your martial artist training trip?" Aya asked. Ranma told them about the death of her mother when she was young, her martial arts training, and the meeting with the Tendous. She was on the verge of tears, and it was obvious.

"If you want to cry it is okay," Yuuka said.

"Men don't cry," Ranma said.

"Dear," Reina said. "Your father is wrong. Men can cry, besides you're not a boy right now."

"It is not healthy to hold back tears," Saki said. Ranma nodded, and more than ten years' worth of tears fell; they comforted her while she cried.

"Feeling better?" Aya asked several minutes later.

"A little," Ranma replied.

"Would you let me adopt you?" Reina asked.

"I would like that, but Pop wouldn't allow that. I would put you all in danger," Ranma replied.

"I see," Reina said. "If you ever need someone to talk to I will listen. I am going to make dinner. Have a good time now."

"Thank you," Ranma said.

"No problem dear," Reina said.

* * *

"What are your plans for today?" Reina asked at the breakfast table the next morning.

"I should get back to the Tendou Dojo before Pops blows a gasket," Ranma said. "I had an awesome time. Thank you so much."

"You are welcome," Yuuka said. "You can keep the clothes that I let you borrow,"

"Thanks," Ranma said.

"We'll see you in class tomorrow," Aya said.

"Thanks for coming," Mizuki said. "We had lots of fun." She smiled.

"Take care," Aya said.

Ranma left the house carrying a bag of clothes with her. She arrived back at Tendou Dojo to find no one there. She took advantage of the opportunity and changed out of her clothes and used the subspace trick she learned from her father to hide them. She changed back into a male with hot water, and he changed into his usual attire. He went to the kitchen to eat when he noticed a note. After he read the note, he dashed off.

* * *

"So glad you could make it," Kasumi said cheerfully when she saw Ranma arrive at the train station. Akane shot a glare at him.

"Where were you boy?" Genma said.

"I was out with some friends," Ranma said.

"Just in time," Soun said. "My friend Akeno Kobayashi is visiting for a few days. He lives in Ōsaka."

"Daddy," Nabiki asked. "Does his visit have anything to do with the engagement between Ranma and Akane?" Soun began to drip sweat.

"Of course not," Soun said. "What makes you think that?"

"Me marry that tomboy. No way," Ranma said.

"Pervert," Akane yelled. She pulled her mallet out of subspace and bashed him. Ranma slumped to the floor unconscious.

* * *

"What is wrong?" Nabiki asked. She saw Ranma pacing in the Tendou Dojo guestroom after lunch.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Sasaki today. Mrs. Arai told me that Furinkan High is expecting me to get a physical as a girl."

"There is nothing to be worried about," Nabiki said. She laughed. "If it makes you feel better you could go with your friends. I can keep everyone distracted long enough for you to get ready."

"I can do that," Ranma said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Nabiki said. She was about to leave the room when she turned around. "I know my sister has a bad temper, and she is not easiest person to deal with right now, so I would watch what you say around her."

"I will try," Ranma said. Nabiki nodded, and left the room. Ranma went to the bathroom, and splashed himself with water. She changed into her new clothes, and waited until Nabiki had everyone distracted before she left the Tendou Dojo.

* * *

"Thanks for coming," Ranma said. She and Aya walked to Dr. Sasaki's medical office.

"No problem," Aya said. The two entered the building. Ranma waited in nervous anticipation after she filled out the required paperwork.

* * *

"I am really surprised," Dr. Sasaki said when she came back into the room after the examination ended. "When your school called I was told to expect to see a boy who could turn into a girl with cold water. I wasn't expecting to see you wear regular woman's clothing."

"I made some friends the other day," Ranma said. "They helped me realize that this body is mine. I still feel uncomfortable, but that is slowly changing."

"I see," Dr. Sasaki said. She picked up her clipboard. "The results of the exam are as follows. Your whole body physically and chemically changes into a girl after cold water splashes on you. I also note changes in physical and mental behavior when your gender changes. I gather that since you spent most of your life on the road you have little to no knowledge of the changes of the human body goes through?" Ranma nodded. "Then I recommend that you take classes on learning about the male and female bodies."

"Okay," Ranma said.

"You should know that if you spend several weeks in your female body without being splashed with warm water you will experience the monthly cycle known as a period. The cycle is perfectly natural. You should also know that your female body is fully capable of childbirth." Ranma blanched.

"Childbirth?" Ranma asked in a panicked voice.

"I am just letting you know. You need to be aware that your female body can become pregnant. Both bodies are healthy for your age. I will be sending my report to Mrs. Arai. Here are several pamphlets that I suggest that you look over during your spare time. You can go now." She handed Ranma five pamphlets.

"Thank you," Ranma said. She left the room, and went to the waiting room to see her friends Yuuka, Saki, Mizuki, and Aya.

"Sorry we couldn't come with you," Yuuka said.

"No worries," Ranma said.

"There is a fair nearby," Mizuki said. "Anyone want to go?"

"Sounds like fun," Saki said.


	3. Chapter Two: Pressure Point Master

**Chapter Two: Pressure Point Master Doctor Tōfū**

* * *

Ranma walked home after she hung out with her friends at the fair. She walked before she spotted a bridge. She dashed over to the rushing water, and sat down. She stared at the water that passed by. (I cannot believe how much I have changed.) Ranma thought. (I am so happy that I have made friends with Yuuka, Aya, Mizuki, and Saki. I wish Pop hadn't spent years telling me that girls are weak. I know he is wrong.) She continued to think. (Well no matter what I am glad, that I made friends. I guess I had better make my way back home now.) She stood up and began to make her way back the Tendou Dojo.

* * *

Ranma snuck into the guest room, and changed out of her clothes, before she put on her Chinese Mandarin red shirt and black pants. She quietly went to the bathroom and splashed herself with warm water. He walked downstairs.

"Where were you boy?" Genma asked once he saw Ranma.

"Out with some friends," Ranma replied. Genma just gave his son a look. He turned back to his game of shogi with Soun. (Something is up.) Genma thought. (He probably was hanging out with Akane.)

* * *

Ranma took a nap the next afternoon, and after a few hours, he woke up, after he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Ranma said.

"Ranma," Kasumi said. "Since you spend a fair amount of time hanging out with your friends, you are going to need more clothing." Ranma nodded.

"I do not have any money on me," Ranma replied.

"No need to worry," Kasumi said. "You are family now."

"I don't want to be a freeloader like Pops," Ranma said.

"Then consider it gift," Kasumi said. "Can you be ready in ten minutes?"

"Sure," Ranma said.

* * *

Ranma and Kasumi entered the Asuka's Clothing Store, and Ranma looked around the store, and saw many different types of dresses, kimonos, skirts, blouses, pajamas, and tank tops, swimsuits, high heel shoes, and bikinis.

"First we need to figure out your size," Kasumi said. Ranma began to blush.

"How do we do that?" Ranma asked.

"A sales clerk will take your measurements," Kasumi said. "Just follow me." The two walked to the changing room, and a sales clerk took Ranma's measurements. The two picked out different colored panties, and next they looked at the bras in the store. "I think you could use a couple of sports bras. They'll help keep your breasts more secure when you fight as a female." They picked out several bras, and afterwards the two moved on to the dresses. Ranma looked at several dresses. "I would never have guessed that you'd enjoy shopping Ranma-chan."

"I actually am having fun," Ranma said. She looked at the dresses before she decided on a yellow sundress and a red dress. "These two dresses are my favorites."

"You'll look good in them," Kasumi said. Next, the two looked at blouses, tank tops, pajamas, and skirts and afterwards they looked at the shoes in the store. Ranma decided on a pair of high heels, and low heel shoes. Lastly, they finally moved onto getting Ranma a swimsuit.

"I like the red swimsuit," Ranma said. Kasumi nodded.

"While I go and get a few more items you can go to the changing room, and make sure the clothes we get fit," Kasumi said.

"Okay," Ranma said. She walked over to changing room, and tried on the clothes. (I never knew girls had so many choices with outfits.) Ranma thought. (I am becoming more feminine everyday it seems.) She left the changing room. The two purchased the new clothes, and walked back home in silence.

"Not that I don't appreciate shopping with you," Ranma said later, "but where am I going to put all my new clothes?"

"If you and your father are going to live with us for a while I think you should have your own room because of your curse. Our fathers are out drinking nihonshu with Akeno at a bar, and Akane is hanging out with Yuka and Sayuri," Kasumi said. "So we'll have no problem putting your clothes away, and we'll be able to set up your room, any way you want. Nabiki is hiring contractors to construct two more rooms. Until they are built Genma will have to sleep in the living room."

"Serves him right," Ranma said.

* * *

"Your foul sorcery over the fierce tigress Akane Tendou and the mysterious fiery black haired girl ends here," Tatewaki said when he saw Ranma leave Furinkan High the following afternoon.

"How many times," Ranma said. "Do I have to knock you out before you will leave me alone?"

"You can't beat me," Tatewaki said. "This time I will end your sorceress ways." Many students who watched the exchange laughed. The delusional kendoist charged at Ranma. When Tatewaki came within range, Ranma kicked him, and sent him skyward. He dropped his bokken, and it fell and slashed Akane in the knee just as she left school with her friends Yuka and Sayuri. Ranma turned around, and saw Akane's wound. He ran over to her, and picked her up.

"Where is the closest doctor?" Ranma asked.

"Let me go," Akane said.

"It is down this street," Yuka said.

"Doctor Tōfū's office is four blocks away," Sayuri added.

"Thanks," Ranma said. He ran off towards Doctor Tōfū's office.

* * *

"Who was that young man," Doctor Tōfū asked Akane. He cleaned her injury.

"His name is Ranma," Akane said. "His father engaged us, before we were born. Neither of us wants to be engaged to each other."

"I see," Doctor Tōfū said. "Is that why you gave him a dirty look after he put you down?"

"He has a curse," Akane said. She explained the curse to Doctor Tōfū. "Plus he is perverted."

"You should be able to walk now," Doctor Tōfū said.

"Thank you Doctor Tōfū," Akane said. She sat up, before she got off the medical bed.

"I don't see what the problem is," Doctor Tōfū said. "He brought you here after you got hurt. He seems to be a nice person. Maybe you should give him a chance."

"Okay," Akane said. She blushed.

"Before you two go home, I would like to speak to Ranma," Doctor Tōfū said. He talked with Ranma before he let Akane in. "So can I trust that you two will get along?" Ranma and Akane nodded. "Good now, I have to help my next patient." He led them outside. Akane started on her way when Doctor Tōfū pulled Ranma aside. "She has a gentle caring side." He lightly poked Ranma's legs. Ranma looked at him with disbelief. "You'll see." Ranma ran up to Akane, and the two walked off.

* * *

Akane and Ranma walked home in silence.

* * *

"Five, four, three, two, one," Doctor Tōfū said in his office.

* * *

"Ow," Ranma said when his legs gave out. He fell to the ground. Akane turned around.

"What is wrong?" Akane asked. It began to rain, and Ranma's curse activated.

"I can't move," Ranma said.

"Let me help you," Akane said. She offered her hand, and Ranma grabbed her hand. Soon Ranma found herself on Akane's back getting a piggyback ride.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Before you two go home, I would like to speak to Ranma," Doctor Tōfū said. He talked with Ranma before he let Akane in. "So can I trust that you two will get along?" Ranma and Akane nodded. "Good now, I have to help my next patient." He led them outside. Akane started on her way when Doctor Tōfū pulled Ranma aside. "She has a gentle caring side." He lightly poked Ranma's legs. Ranma looked at him with disbelief. "You'll see." Ranma ran up to Akane, and the two walked off.

**End Flashback**

* * *

(He used a pressure point to make my legs go out.) Ranma thought. (I didn't even feel him touch me. He is very good.)

"Hello," Ranma said. "I am Ranma Hino."

"I am Akane Tendou, nice to meet you," Akane said.


	4. Chapter Three: Ryouga Hibiki

**Chapter Three: The arrival of Ryouga Hibiki: The eternally lost boy**

* * *

"Alright students enjoy your afternoon," Mrs. Fujii said to her students late in the afternoon.

"Ranma," Aya asked. "Want to go to the Nature Park?"

"Sure," Ranma replied. "See you all in half an hour?"

"Yea," Aya replied. "We'll meet at Yuuka's house."

"Okay," Ranma said.

* * *

"Ranma prepare to die!" Ryouga Hibiki yelled at Ranma once he saw him at the front gates at Furinkan High. He threw a punch at Ranma, who dodged the attack. Ryouga followed up with a swing of his yellow umbrella, which Ranma evaded. Ranma grabbed the umbrella, and pushed the strong martial artist back.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked.

"Don't play stupid Ranma. Because of you, I have seen hell. I will kill you!" Ryouga yelled.

"What did you do to him?" Akane asked. Yuuka, Aya, Saki, Mizuki, Akane, and many others watched the exchange between to the two martial artists. "He looks mad!"

"Who are you?" Ranma asked.

"Ryouga Hibiki. You don't remember me?" Ryouga asked.

"No," Ranma replied.

"The all boys' school. You stole my food. You ran out on our duel," Ryouga spat out.

"I remember now," Ranma said. He punched his left hand into his right hand. "How are you?"

"Don't ask me how are you. Because of you I have seen hell," Ryouga said.

"What is he talking about Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"When I was six I went to an all boy's school. Every day we had to fight over bread if we wanted to eat. Every day I would beat Ryouga," Ranma replied.

"This is over a bread feud?" Saki asked.

"No," Ryouga said.

"He challenged me to a duel behind his house. I waited for three days for Ryouga to arrive," Ranma said.

"Three days?" Mizuki asked.

"Seems kind of pathetic if you ask me," Daisuke said.

"Ryouga gets lost easily," Ranma said.

"Like how lost?" Yuuka asked.

"He can get lost in a closet," Ranma said.

"Wow," Aya said. Several students snickered in the background, making Ryouga grow red.

"I showed up on the fourth day. You ran out on our man-to-man fight," Ryouga spat.

"Look man," Ranma explained. "Pops and I restarted our training trip that day. It was not my fault."

"I followed you both, and I waited to get my revenge. I have finally found you," Ryouga said.

"Give me a sec will you," Ranma said to Ryouga.

"Where are you going?" Akane asked.

Ranma came back and he handed Ryouga several pieces of bread.

"Here you go," Ranma said. "That should make us even."

"I have seen hell because of you Ranma Hino. I will kill you," Ryouga yelled.

"Fine," sighed Ranma. "If you want to fight, fine by me."

"Die Ranma!" Ryouga yelled. Ranma dodged the punch. Ryouga was now facing towards the Furinkan High School Fields. He dashed at Ranma again and once again, he avoided Ryouga's attack. He ran off in a random direction, and got lost in the process. Everyone soon heard him yell. "Where the hell am I now? I must be in Okinawa. Curse you Ranma; because of you I have seen hell."

"Is he going to come back?" Nabiki asked.

"He'll find his way back eventually, though it could take a week." Ranma replied.

* * *

Ranma splashed himself with cold water in the Tendou Dojo washroom. She went to her room, and changed into her underwear, yellow sundress, white socks, and high heels. Once she was several yards away from the Tendou Dojo, she relaxed. She arrived at Yuuka's house. Yuuka, Aya, Saki, and Mizuki sat outside with Reina, while they waited for Ranma to arrive.

"Hello Ranma," Reina said once Ranma came in earshot. "How are you dear?"

"I am fine thank you," Ranma replied.

"See you later mom," Yuuka said. She and her friends stood up.

"Have fun dears," Reina said. Ranma and her friends began to walk slowly in the direction of the Nature Park.

"You look good Ranma," Mizuki said.

"Where did you get the dress?" Aya asked.

"Kasumi took me shopping the other day," Ranma replied.

"Was it Asuka's near the Ice Cream Restaurant?" Saki asked.

"Yea," Ranma replied.

"They got lots of nice stuff," Mizuki said.

"You look worried Ranma," Yuuka said.

"I am worried about how much I have changed in the last few days," Ranma said.

"Ranma," Aya began. "Do you feel comfortable with how much time that you spend as a girl?"

"Yea," Ranma replied.

"I can understand," Saki said.

"Know this," Mizuki said. "We will support you no matter what choices you make. I think your father's biggest mistake is forcing an engagement on you and Akane."

"Thank you," Ranma said. "Every time I get along with her, Soun and Pops push the engagement on us. Then I say something stupid, and she bashes me with that mallet of hers."

The girls arrived at the Nature Park. They sat in silence for a while. They took in the breeze, and heard the birds chirp.

"Feels so peaceful," Saki said.

"The Nature Park really makes me feel like we are not in a huge city," Mizuki said.

"This is probably the first time I ever really got to enjoy nature," Ranma said.

"You never got to enjoy being outdoors?" Yuuka asked.

"No," Ranma replied. "We were too busy training, fighting, and running from villagers whenever Pops stole food."

"You can enjoy nature any time you want now," Mizuki said

"I know martial arts are important to you Ranma," Yuuka said, "however, don't let your father control your life."

"Yea," Ranma said. "I just want to do what's right."

"Sometimes doing what's right can depend on the circumstances," Aya said.

"No one should be forced to marry someone they don't want to," Saki said.

"I don't want to marry Akane. I wonder if Nabiki can nullify the engagement," Ranma said, and she thought for several moments. "I agree I would like to try something other than martial arts."

"You can do anything you set your mind to," Aya said. They fell quiet, and listened to the natural sounds of the park.

* * *

Ranma snuck back into her room, and went to the washroom. She changed out of her clothes, and changed into her regular clothes. She splashed herself with warm water, and went back outside. Genma quickly spotted Ranma entering through the front door.

"Where were you boy," Genma asked.

"I was out for a stroll," Ranma replied.

"This arrived here earlier today Ranma," Kasumi said.

Ranma grabbed the postcard. The postcard read. [I wish to duel you tomorrow Ranma. Ryouga Hibiki.]

"You should get ready for the match," Akane said.

"Nah, he'll arrive here in a week or so," Ranma replied.

"Are you serious that he gets that lost?" Nabiki asked.

"Yea," Ranma replied. "You all heard him this afternoon. He was in earshot and he thought he was in Okinawa."

"Oh happy day," Soun began a festive cheer. "My little girl is getting along with Ranma."

"Want to have the wedding party now Soun?" Genma asked. He was also in a festive cheer. This caused Nabiki to smirk. Akane got red in face. Kasumi showed her oh my face.

"Marry that tomboy. No way," Ranma said.

"Ranma, No Baka," Akane screamed. She pulled her mallet from subspace, and bashed Ranma again. Ranma fell unconsciousness, Akane once again stormed off in anger, and the two idiot fathers went back to their shogi game.

* * *

A week passed by since Ryouga's challenge letter arrived, and he still had yet to show himself. Classes let out and Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki left the school where they saw Ryouga. They were close to the stands at the Furinkan High field.

"You ran out on our last fight Ranma. This time I will kill you. Because of you I have seen hell," Ryouga said.

"Like it's my fault that you get lost?" Ranma retorted.

"That has nothing to do with this. Die Ranma!" Ryouga yelled. He threw a chain at Ranma and locked it into place. "This time you won't run out on me." Ryouga flicked his wrist and everyone saw the other end of the chain.

* * *

"Boss?" Miyu began asked Nabiki. The four girls were nearby the fight between Ranma and Ryouga. "Have you thought up a new plan?"

"Yes," Nabiki said smiling. "You all have seen Ranma fight?" Her friends nodded.

"Yes," Chinatsu said. "He is an amazing martial artist."

"Exactly," Nabiki said.

"I am curious. Why you are trying to stop the engagement?" Natsumi asked.

"That is simple. If father gets away with marrying off Akane, he'll try to marry me off as well. I would not like that to happen. Chances are he would engage me to Kunou," Nabiki said. She shuddered. "I would rather fight the engagement."

"What is your plan boss?" Miyu asked.

"If Ryouga is any indication, Ranma has to have many enemies. Enemies' means fights. Fights mean money," Nabiki replied.

"Good plan, boss," Natsumi said.

"Great plan, boss," Chinatsu said.

"That's right. Time to make some money," Nabiki said. She smirked.

* * *

"Well, bring it on," taunted Ranma.

"Die Ranma," Ryouga yelled. He threw a punch at Ranma who dodged the attack. Ryouga swung his umbrella, the object made contact, and Ranma countered with an uppercut kick to Ryouga's jaw. The attack forced the stern martial artist to backpedal a step. They each went back into a stance in an attempt to read each the others plans. Ryouga attacked with his umbrella, and Ranma countered with an upper kick, and kicked the yellow umbrella in the air and it soared to the stands. The decent of the weapon into the stands nearly crashed into several students, but they managed to get out of harm's way. Akane and several other students got curious. Hiroshi tried to pick up the umbrella.

"This umbrella weighs a ton," Hiroshi said. Akane tried to lift the yellow umbrella to find that she couldn't lift it either.

"Ranma look out," Akane yelled. "Ryouga is really strong." Ranma and Ryouga meanwhile exchanged multiple blows. The battle became a dance as each boy attacked and evaded attacks. The force of the movement that the two made in the throes of combat broke the chain that held Ryouga to Ranma. The chain sailed into a nearby pipe, and water gushed out, and spilt out all over the fence. When the chain at Ryouga's end snapped the force of airborne chain and a punch from Ryouga propelled Ranma towards the fence. Ranma flew into the water, and ended up drenched. She fell on the other side of the fence in the forest.

Ranma was now wet in torn up clothes and she blushed. (I feel exposed, embarrassed.) Ranma thought. (I can't run from the fight with Ryouga, but I'll feel embarrassed if I fight in these wet torn up clothes. What am I going to do?)

"Ranma," Saki called out quietly interrupting her thoughts. "Here are some dry clothes. Change quickly."

"Thank you Saki," Ranma replied. Her blush faded.

Ranma hid behind a large tree, where she changed into the white sports bra and panties that Saki gave her. She put on the yellow gi, and tied a belt to secure the gi to prevent any exposure. After she changed, she handed Saki her torn up clothes.

Ryouga meanwhile had avoided the water that sprayed from the fence. He grabbed his yellow umbrella with one arm. The pipe stopped leaking after a minute. Ryouga leaped over the fence, and when he landed, he spotted female Ranma in a yellow gi.

"So it was you," Ryouga said. "I followed you to Jusenkyo, where a crazy girl pushed me into a spring. That girl was you, and now I shall have my revenge. Die Ranma. Because of you I have seen hell."

"Yea, yea because of me you have seen hell. It is not like I haven't heard that before," Ranma retorted.

"It is such a shame that I must kill you now," Ryouga said.

"As if I would let you," Ranma said.

The other students had finally managed to get around the fence to see Ranma and Ryouga face off.

"That pervert," Akane said.

"Listen," Yuuka said. "Would you rather have her fight Ryouga in torn up clothes?"

"No, I guess not," admitted Akane. Her anger faded after she realized Yuuka's point.

"This is for all the hell you have caused," Ryouga yelled.

"Give me your best shot," Ranma said.

Ryouga threw a punch, and Ranma avoided it. The two went into a momentum of combat, and the two viciously attacked, and dodged each other's attacks. Ryouga eventually threw a punch that knocked down a tree. Ranma jumped out of the way, and landed on another tree's branches.

"Where are you going Akane?" Mizuki asked.

"To help her," Akane said.

"Wait," Aya said. "It is too dangerous." Nevertheless, Akane had already taken off.

"This is the end for you Ranma," Ryouga yelled. He removed his yellow extremely sharp bandana from his head.

In the meantime, Akane managed to find Ranma, just as Ryouga released his bandana.

"Look out," Ranma yelled. She barely managed to grab a hold of Akane and Ranma held onto her and quickly began to jump from tree to tree in an attempt to avoid the bandana that followed them.

"Let go of me," Akane said.

"It is too dangerous," Ranma said.

"It is just as dangerous for you as it is for me," Akane argued.

"Alright," Ranma said. She jumped off the tree, landed on the ground, and let Akane go. "Thank you for helping me. This is my fight though. Now I understand why you were mad at me when I interfered in your fight with the Hentai Horde. Sorry."

"Alright," sighed Akane. (Ranma apologized to me?) Akane thought. "Don't get too reckless."

"Okay," Ranma said. She turned around, and saw Ryouga's bandana twirling at high speeds on a fast collision course towards Akane. Ryouga and the audience that followed him watched the bandana twirl towards Akane. "Look out," Ranma yelled. She jumped into the air, and pushed Akane out of the way. The bandana sliced through the air and left Ranma with short black hair. Ranma felt her hair fall to the ground, and she dropped on her knees, and looked out into space. Ryouga's bandana made an arc, and returned to him. He reflexively caught it.

"Ranma you…" Akane yelled and she was about to bash her when she saw her short hair.

"Get up and fight," Ryouga yelled.

"It is just hair," Ranma muttered. "Why is it that I feel lost right now? I feel like I lost something important. I feel like crying."

"Are you going to fight?" Ryouga asked.

"How can you say that after you cut off her hair. You should be ashamed of yourself," Mizuki said.

"I would be too embarrassed to go out in public like that," a girl said.

"A girl's hair is important," another female student said.

"Ranma's not a girl," Ryouga said. He stuttered.

"Look at her," Aya said. "She isn't a boy right now."

"Ranma," Akane said trying to grab her attention.

"You want to fight?" Ranma asked angrily. She ran over to the lost boy faster than he could react, and punched him in the gut knocking him out. Ranma ran in a random direction trying to hold back her tears.

"Akane, are you okay?" Saki asked.

"I am fine," Akane replied. "Ranma pushed me out of the way to help me. I am going home. I am confused right now." Akane walked home.

"Let's find Ranma," Yuuka said softly so that only her friends could hear her. "She needs her friends now." They ran in the direction Ranma went. Nabiki walked over to Ryouga. She had a smile on her face.

"Looks like Ranma won the fight," Nabiki said. Several students groaned. Many students paid her the money they owed her. Soon everyone departed and they all left Ryouga to his dirt nap.

* * *

Ranma walked in a random direction trying to hold back her tears. (I really have changed.) Ranma thought. (I can't let anyone see me cry. I may have changed, but I will not cry in public.) Ranma walked alone until she heard a familiar voice.

"Ranma," Aya called out. Ranma let her friends catch up to her.

"Want to go to my house and fix up your hair?" Yuuka asked.

"Sure," Ranma replied. "I would like that."

"You look upset…" Mizuki said. "Any girl would be upset at losing her hair like that."

"I am more upset at myself for striking Ryouga," Ranma said. "A martial artist is never supposed to attack someone out of anger."

"We understand," Saki said. "Sometimes it is very hard to control emotions and sometimes people do something they regret."

The five girls walked in silence until they arrived at Yuuka's house. Reina greeted them when they entered the house. She looked at Ranma, and gasped.

"What happened dear?" Reina asked. Yuuka explained the fight to her mother. "I see. We should clean up those bruises and cuts. Then we can wash your hair."

"I would like that," Ranma said.

"Afterwards we can watch a movie," Yuuka said.

"We'll have a good time," Aya said.

"Everything will be fine," Saki said.

"Try to relax. Have some fun Ranma," Mizuki said.

* * *

"Akane," Nabiki called out when her sister came into earshot. Akane stopped moving, and allowed Nabiki to catch up to her.

"Yea," Akane said.

"Want to sit under the bridge?" Nabiki asked. Akane nodded. The two sisters walked, and sat down under the bridge. They sat in silence.

"I feel so lost right now," Akane said.

"How so?" Nabiki asked.

"It's Ranma," Akane replied. "He always says something mean whenever father and his father push the engagement, and I always bash him when he says something mean. Yet he has already helped me twice. It is so hard to sort these feelings. I know he isn't a pervert yet I accuse him of being one."

"He is a nice person. He is at an awkward stage right now, add in his curse, and the engagement that neither of you want; it all makes a very interesting stew," Nabiki said.

"All boys are perverts," Akane said.

"You just admitted that you do not think that Ranma is a pervert," Nabiki said.

"You're right," Akane said. "I did just say that." She laughed. "Thank you Sis."

"You're welcome," Nabiki said. "Let's go home."

* * *

Ryouga awoke from his dirt nap. "Where the hell am I now, this is all Ranma's fault because of him I have seen hell," Ryouga yelled. The local wild animals began to run off.

* * *

"Wake up," Ryouga prodded Ranma awake two days after their match. Ranma looked up in surprise.

"What do you want?" Ranma asked. He scowled.

"I want a rematch," Ryouga taunted.

"Can't we do it some other time?" Ranma asked.

"No, a martial artist must be able to fight at anytime, anyplace, anywhere," Ryouga pointed out.

"Fine," Ranma sighed. "Not here. We can fight outside."

The two martial artists walked outside. They began their match, and the sounds of a battle awoke both Akane and Nabiki.

"Shhh," Nabiki said to Akane. Both stood out in the hallway. "Must be thieves."

"I'll take care of them," Akane said.

They walked outside to see Ranma and Ryouga in a fight and both girls sighed.

"Must you two be so loud?" Nabiki asked.

"It is late. Must you be fighting now?" Akane asked. The two martial artists ignored them. Eventually Ryouga kicked Ranma into the koi pond, and the splash of water doused Ryouga. Ranma thought she saw Ryouga turn into a small black pig. The two Tendou sisters missed Ryouga's transformation entirely. The black wandered around until Akane spotted him. Ranma walked up to Akane, and noticed the pig.

"Can I see the pig?" Ranma asked. Akane attempted to hand the pig to Ranma only for the pig to attempt to bite Ranma's finger.

"Ooh so cute," Akane said. "Seems he doesn't like you."

"I noticed," muttered Ranma.

"It is getting late," Akane said, "you should dry up. Take P-chan with you please."

"P-chan?" Ranma asked.

"Yea that is his name that I just gave him," replied Akane.

Ranma grabbed P-chan, and she walked up to the furo. She splashed herself with hot water. Ranma removed his clothing, and sat in the furo with the black pig. Ryouga turned back into his human form. The two boys stared at each other, and Ryouga's glare only made the strange situation worse. Ranma stood up, and grabbed two towels when he realized that they were naked. He handed the other towel to the lost boy.

"You were at Jusenkyo," Ranma finally said.

"I followed you all the way there from Tokyo. At Jusenkyo, I saw you chasing your father. You pushed me into a spring, and I became cursed. I turn into a pig now thanks to you. At least you stay human. It is because of you I have seen hell. The Jusenkyo guide attempted to cook me on a stove. For that I will kill you," Ryouga said.

"Look man," Ranma said. He raised his hands in the air. "I am sorry for that I pushed you into the spring. I was angry and upset," Ranma replied. "As a martial artist I swear not to tell anyone about your curse."

* * *

Akane was about to close her door when she saw her pig being chased by Ranma. Akane immediately pulled out her mallet and bashed Ranma.

"There, there. Mommy won't let Ranma hurt you P-chan," Akane said to the pig.

"Tomboy," Ranma growled. He fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter Four: Rhythmic Part I

**Chapter Four: Rhythmic Martial Arts Gymnastics Part I**

* * *

"I wonder how long I have been out cold," Ranma said hours after Akane knocked him out. He walked into his room. "It is already five-thirty in the morning." He sighed. He heard Kasumi making breakfast downstairs. After eating Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki walked off to classes.

* * *

"I can't take it anymore," a female student said. "In the last week several boys have attempted to take my top off."

"They are perverts," another female student said.

"They wouldn't be so daring," another girl said, "but because the boys keep splashing Ranma they keep getting more daring. They know that she will knock them out, but they won't stop." Mrs. Arai came into the room.

"Mrs. Arai," one other girl said. "Can you do something about this situation?"

"What do you suggest?" Mrs. Arai asked.

"Since Ranma turns into a girl can't you make her attend the girl's physical education classes?" A black haired girl asked.

"I am sorry," Mrs. Arai replied, "but I cannot force Ranma attend the girl's physical education program, however, I will have a talk with Ranma."

"Thank you," a blond haired girl said.

* * *

Ranma walked home after classes when water splashed him. She walked by a house when she heard arguing. She jumped on the fence, and saw a girl with long black hair, a white blouse, and a gray skirt wielding a ribbon. Ranma saw three bruised and injured girls.

"We know what you are up to," a brown haired girl said.

"You are trying to ambush us before the match," Mizuki said.

"Time to taste your own medicine," a girl with blond hair said. "Let's get her." Each girl held a baton in her hand. They charged at their enemy, but before they could get close; the girl with the ribbon attacked them, and slashed them multiple times. (I cannot let her get away with this.) Ranma thought. She jumped, and landed in front of the girl with the ribbon. She stopped the attack with one hand.

"I think you have made your point," Ranma said. She held onto the end of the ribbon with one hand. The three girls looked up at Ranma in awe.

"You stopped my ribbon, that's never been done before," the mysterious girl said. "You are no ordinary girl are you?"

"Well," Ranma said. "I guess you could say that." The mysterious girl slowly moved towards a baton.

"It makes no difference to me," the mysterious girl said. She kicked the baton into her hand. "Well then, I won't go any easier on you." She moved to attack Ranma, but her target seemed to vanish. Ranma appeared, and kicked her opponent, and before she fell into the ground, she flipped herself up. "You are quite formidable; I am the flower of the Saint Hebeke High School, a rising star in Gymnastics. I am Kodachi, the black rose." She ran off, but before she was out of sight she turned, and threw a black rose at Ranma. "You will remember that won't you?" She walked off laughing out of sight. Ranma turned around; black rose in hand, and saw the three girls crying. Ranma put her hands on each girl's shoulders to show her support. After a few minutes, they calmed down.

"Thanks for stopping her," the blond haired girl said.

"What was that about?" Ranma asked.

"Instead of playing fair," the black haired girl said. "Kodachi attacks her opponents before the matches so that she can win by default."

"Ranma," Mizuki said. "I would like to ask you to do us a favor. Can we go to my house?"

"Sure," Ranma replied.

* * *

The four girls arrived at Mizuki's house, went up to her room, and sat in her bed.

"Thanks again for stopping her," the blond haired girl said. "My name is Haru Inoue."

"My name is," the blacked haired girl said, "Natsumi Nishimura."

"Unfortunately Kodachi's ambush was successful," Mizuki said. "We are unable to compete in the competition."

"We would like you to join the team, and participate in our place," Natsumi said.

"The Rhythmic Martial Arts Gymnastics competition against the Saint Hebeke High School is coming up," Mizuki said. (I didn't know that Rhythmic Martial Arts Gymnastics exists.) Ranma thought.

"Please," Haru said. Ranma nodded.

"Of course," Ranma said. "I would be happy to. I can't let Kodachi get away with cheating like that." Each girl put her hand on Ranma's hand.

"Thank you so much," Mizuki, Haru, and Natsumi said at the same time.

"You are welcome," Ranma said. Mizuki stood up, went to her desk, and pulled out a red necklace.

"This red necklace," Mizuki said, "allows a victim of Jusenkyo to stay in their cursed form if they wear it around their neck." She handed the necklace to Ranma. "It won't prevent you from transforming from male to female if you wear it, only from female to male."

"Thanks so much," Ranma said. She put the necklace around her neck. "Can anyone remove the necklace?"

"No, only the wearer can remove the necklace from your neck. Taking it off will remove the effects of the necklace and getting splashed with hot water will turn you back to male," Mizuki replied.

"So at least I have some control of my curse," Ranma said. Mizuki nodded. "Where did you get it?"

"My family passed it down from generation to generation, and I have decided to give it you," Mizuki said.

* * *

Later that day, Akane was in her room doing her homework when she thought she heard someone moving around. She didn't see anything. (What was that?) Akane thought. She went back to her homework. Several minutes passed by before she heard the sounds again.

"Who is there?" Akane said. She went to her door, and again she saw nothing. She went to her desk, and she heard someone again. She turned around and saw Kodachi.

"What do you want?" Akane asked.

"You are not the girl that I am after. I'll be going now," Kodachi said.

"You come into my room," Akane said, "in an attempt to attack me. If you want a fight you have one."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh oh oh," Kodachi said laughing. "You dare challenge the black rose of Saint Hebeke. Very well. This shall be entertaining." She raised her ribbon up and unleashed a wave of energy, and wind poured out. Akane held her hands up. "You are finished." Kodachi was about to attack when the door slammed open and smashed her into the wall. Ranma walked in.

"I thought I heard something," Ranma said. "Are you okay?"

"Get out," Akane said in an angry tone.

"Sorry," Ranma said. He scratched the back of his head in nervous anticipation before he left. The door closed, and Kodachi stood up, and began her attack anew.

* * *

Ranma sat on the roof, lost in thought, when he saw Kodachi flying out a window. He jumped down, caught her, and took her to the roof.

"Are you alright?" Ranma asked.

"My knight," Kodachi said. She moved in closer to kiss Ranma, but he backed up. (So she was attacking Akane.) Ranma thought. He avoided the kiss. "Oh my you are shy."

"Get away from me," Ranma said.

"Now, now," Kodachi said. She sprinkled paralyzes powder on Ranma. She was about to go in for the kiss when Akane arrived.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh oh oh," Kodachi laughed. She evaded Akane's attack. She began roof hopping. "I'll be back for you my prince."

"Thanks," Ranma said.

"What was that about?" Akane asked. "She tried to attack me, but then said I was not the girl she was after." Ranma blushed. "You?" Akane asked. She looked at him. "How did you get mixed up with the black rose?"

"I ran into her earlier while female. She was attacking members of the Rhythmic Martial Arts Gymnastics team. They asked me to join the team since they can't compete because of their injuries."

"You accepted?" Akane asked.

"Yes," Ranma said. "I am sorry that she assaulted you." He stood up. "Hey whaddaya know I can move again."

* * *

"How can I help you Ranma?" Mrs. Arai asked the next morning in her office. Ranma looked around.

"The members of the Rhythmic Martial Arts Gymnastics team were injured yesterday by Kodachi. They asked me to join the team and to compete in their place," Ranma replied.

"I see," Mrs. Arai said. "Unfortunately the Gymnastics team is for female students, normally I would deny your request, but your Jusenkyo curse is unique, and so are the problems it is causing." She sighed. "But I have been thinking about how it would be so much easier if it were the other way around, if you were a female student cursed to turn male now and then. And if I let you join the team you would have to attend the school as a female student."

"I can do that," Ranma said. He pulled out the red necklace, and put it around his neck. He explained and showed the abilities of the red necklace with hot and cold water.

"I must ask you why is it that you wish to join the team?" Mrs. Arai asked.

"Kodachi attacked my friend Mizuki, in a bid to cheat. That alone is enough to challenge her," Ranma said.

"Very well," Mrs. Arai said. "I will have to present your request to the School Board. I will arrange a meeting and have an answer this afternoon."

"Thank you," Ranma said. She quietly left the room.

* * *

"Do you think that the school will accept the request?" Saki asked in an empty classroom later that day.

"I hope so," Mizuki said.

"Are you sure you would be willing to attend this school as a female student," Aya asked.

"You all helped me when I was feeling down. One of my friends came under attack," Ranma said. She put her hand on Mizuki's shoulder. "Kodachi cannot be allowed to continue to cheat like she has been."

"I wonder if the other students will be more accepting," Yuuka said.

"Many of our fellow students should have no problem with it," Mizuki said.

"If the school board does approve of your request," Yuuka said. "We'll be there to support you."

"If you need help training," Saki said. "I can help after classes today."

"I can help too," Aya said.

"That would be awesome," Ranma said.

* * *

Ranma sat in Mrs. Arai's office again after classes let out.

"Ranma," Mrs. Arai said. "The school board has approved your request."

"Thank you," Ranma said.

"Once you sign this paperwork," Mrs. Arai said. "You'll be attending the girl's program. I won't be able to change you back to the boy's program so be sure this is what you really want."

"Yes, I am sure," Ranma said. She signed the paperwork.

"Then starting tomorrow you will have to wear the girl's uniform, attend the designated classes, and can only use the appropriate facilities."

"Thanks," Ranma said.

* * *

Ranma stood outside the girl's changing room. Her friends Yuuka, Aya, Mizuki, and Saki walk behind her and Mizuki puts her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Are you nervous Ranma?" Mizuki asked. Ranma turned around.

"Yea," Ranma said. "I am just thinking back to when Akane walked in the furo; the day we met."

"We'll be there for you," Yuuka said.

"Friends always stick together," Aya said.

"Yea," Saki said.

"Thank you. I have already dedicated myself to doing this. I can't turn back now," Ranma said. She entered the changing room, and saw several girls. When Haru and Natsumi saw Ranma, they walked up to her. A short blond haired girl also walked up. She looked upset.

"What are you doing here?" The blond haired girl asked.

"I ugh…" Ranma started to say.

"Akemi, it is alright," Natsumi said. "Ranma joined the girl's Rhythmic Martial Arts Gymnastics team and has accepted the challenge against Kodachi Kunou in next week's match." Ranma found herself surrounded by eleven girls.

"Is this true?" A girl asked.

"Yep," Haru replied.

"Finally a chance to make Kodachi pay," another girl said. Many girls began to cheer.

"Does that mean that Ranma is a female student now?" Another girl asked.

"Yep," Haru replied.

"Beat Kodachi," a brown haired female student said. "She has been winning by default for years."

"I will," Ranma said.

"My sister was injured by her," a girl said. "I would like to see her humiliated."

"Yea," another girl said. "Down with Kodachi."

"I know everyone here would like to talk to Ranma, but that'll have to wait," Natsumi said. "We only have a week to get ready for the match." The crowd parted. Natsumi led them to her locker. "Here is your leotard." The three changed, and made their way to training room.

"The first rule to Rhythmic Martial Arts Gymnastics is that hand to hand combat is not allowed. Generally each gymnast uses a baton and a ribbon," Haru said.

"Gotcha," Ranma said.

"The winner of the match is decided by either knocking your opponent out of the ring and or knocking her unconscious. Today we'll practice using the ribbon," Natsumi said. "Aya, Saki; are you ready to help Ranma best utilize the ribbon?"

"Yep," Aya said.

"Let's do this," Saki said.

"I am ready," Ranma said.

* * *

Ranma returned home after practice to the Tendou Dojo. She entered the front door.

"Where were you boy?" Genma asked.

"I was training," Ranma replied.

"Is it true that you joined a girl's gymnastics team son?" Soun asked.

"Yes," Ranma replied.

"Why?" Genma asked.

"If you have to know it is Rhythmic Martial Arts Gymnastics, and the opponent that I am going to face has been cheating," Ranma said. "Aren't you the one Pops who tells me to broaden my martial arts?"

"True," Genma said. "You better practice and win." Ranma nodded.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour," Kasumi said.


	6. Chapter Five: Rhythmic Part II

**Chapter Five: Rhythmic Martial Arts Gymnastics Part II**

* * *

Ranma awoke up early the next day, and took a shower. After her shower, she went back to her room. She changed out of her pajamas, and put on her white panties and bra. She slipped on the Furinkan High School girl's uniform, and put her red necklace around her neck. Afterwards she brushed her hair while she looked in the mirror. She put on a little bit of make-up, before she headed downstairs for breakfast. When Genma saw her, he fidgeted.

"Boy, why are you dressed as a girl?" Genma asked.

"I told you all last night I joined the Rhythmic Martial Arts Gymnastics team. In order to be on the team I have to attend Furinkan High as a female student," Ranma said. Everyone began to eat breakfast.

"Son: about that," Soun said. "I think that it is best to not to compete now."

Ranma swallowed her food. "The arrangements have already been made. I can't back out now," Ranma said.

"Your hair has grown back a little. I think you look beautiful Ranma-chan," Kasumi said.

"Thank you Kasumi," Ranma said. Kasumi started to clean the dishes.

"Ranma is a pervert," Akane said. She stood up, and walked to Furinkan High.

"Are you ready to go?" Nabiki asked. Ranma nodded, and walked to school.

"Nabiki," Genma said. "We need to talk." The three moved to the living room. "I know you have influence at Furinkan High. I want you to stop Ranma from attending as a female student."

"I can't do that," Nabiki said.

"Why not?" Soun asked.

"The paperwork has been signed, daddy, and the school board has approved Ranma's request," Nabiki replied. "Now if you two are done I need to get to school." After Nabiki, left Soun and Genma began to play shogi.

"I'll just have to have a talk with the school board," Genma said. "I'll have this straightened out in no time."

"I am afraid that won't work," Soun said. He showed Genma a letter. After he read the letter, he continued to play shogi.

"Then Soun, my friend," Genma said. "We'll just have to speed up the wedding plans. Once Ranma and Akane are married all will be fine."

"Indeed," Soun said. "I'll get started on the paperwork today."

* * *

"Listen you pervert," Akane said inside Furinkan High. "I don't believe you at all. Stay away from the girl's bathrooms and locker room."

"I am not a pervert," Ranma said.

"You are not a girl," Akane said. "You can't fool anyone." She pulled out the hot water that she brought with her from the nurse's office.

"If you are right Akane," Ranma said, "then any touch of that warm water on my skin would activate the curse. I can prove you wrong." She stuck her whole hand in the warm water, but no change occurred. (Ranma should be a boy now.) Akane thought.

"How?" Akane asked. Ranma explained the necklace to Akane. She was about to strike Ranma.

"Akane," Mrs. Arai said. "Can I see you in my office?"

* * *

"I realize that you are upset that the school board has approved Ranma to attend all her classes as a female student," Mrs. Arai said to Akane after she took her seat in her office.

"Ranma is a boy, and a pervert," Akane said.

"Have you ever thought about how hard all of this is for her?" Mrs. Arai asked. "She was born a boy who turns into a girl with cold water. I had her take a medical examination, and the exam produced interesting results. When splashed with cold water Ranma is female. Ignorance of her condition can be disastrous. If you care for her at all you'll understand that this is for the best."

"How can you be sure," Akane said, "that Ranma won't try to take advantage of the situation?"

"I understand that because of the Hentai Horde you don't trust anyone very easily," Mrs. Arai said, "but you can't take out your anger on Ranma. You have been an exceptional student so far. I would hate to have to suspend you because your argument with Ranma interferes with your fellow students' education. You should get to class now."

"I understand," Akane said. She walked off to her class.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Nabiki asked during lunch.

"I am just peachy," Akane said.

"Do you want to talk about why you are upset?" Nabiki asked.

"Is like the whole school blind to the actuality of Ranma's gender?" Akane asked.

"No," Nabiki replied. "They are more tolerant."

"I don't get it," Akane said.

"Ranma may speak crudely," Nabiki said, "but she stopped the Hentai Horde, and she is the school's best bet to beat Kodachi Kunou. Many of the girls are glad that Ranma is now a female student."

"Why?" Akane asked.

"The boys can no longer splash Ranma to stare at her body," Nabiki said. "They became more aggressive with all the female students, but now that Ranma is in attendance as a female student their aggressiveness has been halted. It helps that the school board threatened to suspend any of the boys if they continue to act the way they have been."

"See all the problems are Ranma's fault," Akane said.

"You can't blame Ranma for the way that they act," Nabiki said.

"I guess I can't," Akane said. "I am just worried about what is about to happen in the future."

"I can understand," Nabiki said.

"Thanks for the talk," Akane said. The two stood up, and walked to their classes.

* * *

"Today we'll practice using batons," Natsumi said after everyone changed into the leotards.

"We have seen Kodachi wield a baton in each hand," Haru said. "Typically she has hidden spikes on her baton that she'll activate through a hidden button. You'll need to keep an eye out for that."

"Now time to practice," Aya said. "Are you ready?"

"Yep," Ranma said.

"Time to get serious," Saki said.

* * *

"Man I am beat, and we still have two days before the Rhythmic Martial Arts Gymnastics challenge," Aya said. She moved to rest her back against the wall of Yuuka's room. "We really trained rigorously the last few days."

"I can see why you like Martial Arts Ranma," Saki said. "I feel really tired but good."

"Yea it is a lot of fun but," Ranma said. "I enjoy other activities as well."

"I can't wait to join in your practice," Mizuki said. "The doctor said that I would be able to exercise in a week."

"So what has Genma been up to?" Yuuka asked.

"Pop?" Ranma said. "He hasn't said much about the Rhythmic Martial Arts Gymnastics match. He has not berated me at all for the time I spend as a girl. We have our spar each morning, and then he just spends his time at the shogi board with Soun. They play the game, talk, and drink nihonshu. I think they are up to something."

"Ranma?" Saki asked. "I have a story to tell you." Each girl got comfortable on the bed.

"Okay," Ranma said.

"Last semester when Tatewaki Kunou organized the Hentai Horde I was dating Kenta Narita," Saki said. "Two days after the Hentai Horde, began their attacks against Akane…"

* * *

**Flashback**

In the hallways of Furinkan High Saki stood near her locker. She waited patiently for her boyfriend Kenta to arrive. Saki blushed once she saw him.

"Hey," Saki said. "How was your day?"

"Was good," Kenta replied. "My team won the match."

"Awesome," Saki said. "Sorry that I couldn't make it to the match today."

"I understand," Kenta said. "Saki, I care for you so I am going to be blunt. I think we should break up."

"Why?" Saki asked. "Was it because I wasn't at your match?"

"No," Kenta said. "Tatewaki Kunou offered everyone on my team a chance to fight Akane Tendou each morning." Saki began to cry. "The winner will get to date her. I can't pass that up." Saki cried and her former boyfriend stared at her.

"You never cared about me," Saki said. Her eyes were red. "You just want to date a pretty girl. I can't see you anymore." Saki turned around, and was about to leave when she felt his hand grip her. "Let me go."

"Before we break up," Kenta said. "I think we should have sex first. That way you will always have a memory of our time that we spent together." He gripped her tighter, and Saki grew angry.

"Get off me pig," Saki said. She attempted to break his grip, and he tightened his grip on her.

"I don't think so," Kenta said. "You are too beautiful. I think I'll some fun tonight."

"Let her go," Yuuka said with anger in her voice after she saw her friend try to break his grip. Kenta looked at Yuuka, Aya, and Mizuki. "She told you to get off her." Saki broke free of his grip, she punched him in the face, and the force of the strike knocked him into the lockers.

"You are not worth my time bitch," Kenta said. He stood up, straightened out his shirt, and disappeared. Saki sat down on the floor. Her friends walked up to her.

"What happened?" Aya asked.

"He broke up with me," Saki said, "so that he could fight with the Hentai Horde."

"That is horrible," Mizuki said.

"He then had the gall to try and force himself on me," Saki said. Tears fell down her face.

"We can shop at the mall," Yuuka said, "and watch a movie at my house, put on our new clothes that we buy, try on some makeup, and talk."

"I would like that," Saki said.

"He is a jerk," Mizuki said.

"We'll have some fun," Aya said. "I hope the school board does something about the Hentai Horde." The four girls headed off to the mall.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"…and that is my story," Saki said. Ranma hugged her.

"I had no idea," Ranma said after the hug ended.

"That is why we really are thankful that you put an end to the Hentai Horde," Aya said.

"You helped out all of us," Mizuki said.

"That incident was not the last time a boy tried that," Yuuka said. "We had to stick together and took defensive classes to protect ourselves."

"Would you like me to train you all in martial arts?" Ranma asked.

"I would love that," Aya replied.

"Sure," Yuuka said.

"Yea," Saki said. "Sounds like fun."

"Count me in," Mizuki said. "We could start tonight."

"Nah," Ranma said. "I want to relax tonight. We can begin training tomorrow."

"We could go out and shop?" Mizuki said.

"Get some ice-cream afterwards," Yuuka said.

"I love ice-cream," Ranma said. They all laughed.

"Then come back and watch a movie," Aya said.

"And just hang out and relax," Saki said. The five friends headed off to the mall.

* * *

After classes ended the next day, Ranma arrived at the Tendou Dojo, and saw the nearby abandoned house demolished. When her pop saw her, he walked up, and smiled.

"Boy," Genma said. "You are home early today."

"Why is that house being torn down?" Ranma asked.

"Nabiki," Genma said, "has raised enough money to have a Martial Arts Stadium constructed and is remodeling the Tendou Dojo at the same time. All the construction should be done in two weeks." Ranma began to drip sweat. She entered the house, and she came back out with a bag in her hand.

"Where are you off to boy?" Genma asked.

"I am going out see some friends," Ranma replied.

"Don't stay out too late," Genma said. "You have that match tomorrow."

"Sure Pop," Ranma said. (He is being too nice.) Ranma thought. (He is definitely up to something.)

* * *

"Today," Ranma began. "We'll work on meditation, and talk about the rules of martial arts. Can someone tell me the most important rule of all?"

"Martial Arts is only used to defend oneself and or others," Mizuki said.

"Very good," Ranma said. "A martial artist must also control his/her emotions…" Ranma stopped speaking. She stared out at the sky.

"Ranma, are you alright?" Saki asked.

"A martial artist is supposed to control his/her emotions," Ranma said. "I didn't control my emotion of anger after I got cursed and when my hair got cut. I obviously need to reevaluate my actions."

"Do you need time to think?" Aya asked.

"Thanks for asking," Ranma said, "but I'll be fine.

"Shall we continue?" Yuuka asked.

"Yea," Ranma said. "Let us begin to mediate. Clear your mind of all thoughts." Everyone began to mediate. After they mediated for a while, Ranma stood up. "This is a good start. We'll begin on katas next time."

* * *

Ryouga walked up to the gates of Saint Hebeke High School, and saw a student walk.

"Is this the Saint Hebeke High School?" Ryouga asked.

"Yum yea," the girl said. She gave him an odd look.

"I finally found it!" Ryouga said. "I'll make you pay Ranma." He looked up at the sky, and saw water fall out of a bucket. "No." He began to squeal around until Kodachi saw him. She smiled.

"What is this?" Kodachi asked. Ryouga squealed. Kodachi smiled. "I have a perfect use for you."

* * *

Ranma, Mizuki, Haru, and Natsumi ran into Kodachi as they entered Saint Hebeke High School.

"So you made it after all," Kodachi said. "No hard feelings." She held out her hand. Ranma moved to shake her hand, but Haru moved Ranma's hand away.

"The match hasn't even started, and you have already tried to cheat again," Haru said. She revealed the tacks that were under Kodachi's hands.

"Oh my how ever did those get there," Kodachi said in an innocent voice. She walked off. The girls walked to the locker room

"You better be careful Ranma," Mizuki said. "The match hasn't even started and she has tried to cheat again."

"Yea," Ranma said. "No kidding." They entered the locker room where Ranma changed into her red leotard.

"This is it," Natsumi said. "Time to win."

They walked out the room, and into a hallway. They walked by a room, and noticed smoke inside. Natsumi opened the door slowly, and saw Genma in panda form asleep. Ranma sighed.

"Really," Ranma said.

"What is a panda doing here?" Natsumi asked.

"That is Ranma's father; he has a Jusenkyo curse like Ranma," Mizuki replied.

"From what I can tell," Haru said. "The curse seems to fit him well." They all laughed.

"Yea, you have no idea," Ranma said. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Good afternoon all and welcome to the Rhythmic Martial Arts Gymnastics match," the referee said. She wore a long blue dress. "We are just moments away from the start of the match." Crowds of students watched the center ring in anticipation. They cheered. Akane sat on the sidelines. She twitched nervously. (Why am I so nervous?) Akane thought. (Do I really care for Ranma?)

"The contestants are just are just about to be introduced," the commentator said. She wore a blue blouse and skirt. A light appeared on the doorway where Ranma stood with Mizuki. "Here she is the challenger from Furinkan High School." Ranma walked to the ring, and jumped, and did a flip. The crowd cheered.

"What?" Tatewaki said. Ranma walked to the ring.

Ranma posed in midair before she landed. "Well she certainly has a lot of spunk," the commentator said. "Let us see if it lasts." Lovely music broke around the room, and the lights shone throughout. Kodachi descended from the sky in a white wedding dress. A bomb shot out and flew towards Ranma. She jumped over the attack.

"Hey what gives," Ranma said.

"Oh my; how did that bomb ever go off," Kodachi said in a sweet voice. (I'll win this match, and win Ranma's affections. I shall wed you in this dress. Oh, yes.) Kodachi thought.

"As usual Kodachi's entrance stuns the crowd," the commentator said.

"If Kodachi beats her then Ranma will be my step brother, and the black-haired girl and Akane will be mine. For the first time I support you; win my sister," Tatewaki said.

"Thank you dear brother," Kodachi said.

"Did you hear," a girl said. "He is Kodachi's brother."

"I am in love," another girl said.

"Sometimes it is better not to know," Hiroshi said.

"Yea in this case ignorance is bliss," Daisuke said.

"In the right corner the champion Kodachi Kunou from Saint Hebeke High School for girls," the referee said. Kodachi took off her dress to reveal her green leotard. "In the other corner the challenger Ranma Hino from Furinkan High School."

"What?" Tatewaki asked. "How can this be? The black-haired girl shares the same name as that foul sorcerer. I must write this down before I forget." He wrote down the name while everyone stared at him.

(That little hussy shares the same name as my beloved Ranma?) Kodachi thought. (This is unthinkable.)

"Shake hands," the referee said. Ranma stepped forward, but then backed up a step.

"Hey what gives," Ranma said.

"You really should be more careful," Kodachi said. She twirled her ribbon, and threw a chain that latched onto Ranma's foot. She saw Ryouga in his cursed form latched to the end of the chain. Ryouga began to squeal.

"You really know how to make my life difficult," muttered Ranma. Ryouga just squealed. The bell rang, and the match began to start. Ranma and Kodachi faced off.

"Now the match has started. Saint Hebeke High School versus Furinkan High School in an anything goes match fight to the finish," the commentator said. The bell rang again. "The only rule to Rhythmic Martial Arts Gymnastics is tools: no bare-hand combat is allowed. If you are knocked out of the ring or fall unconscious you lose."

"I'll win this match," Ranma said. She twirled her ribbon. "For my friends whom you injured."

"I have been looking forward to this," Kodachi said. "You are the only girl to ever stop my ribbon." Ranma twirled her ribbon at Kodachi who evaded the attack. She countered with her ribbon, which Ranma dodged.

"What an athlete," the commentator said. "Kodachi wields the ribbon as if it was a steel bar." Ryouga began to squeal again, and wrapped Ranma up in the chain. Kodachi struck Ranma in the head, and she began to grow dizzy. Kodachi tossed her ribbon aside, and grabbed out her two batons. Kodachi struck with her batons, and Ranma ducked under each attack. On one attack, spikes came out of the baton, but Ranma was ready, and sidestepped the attack. Kodachi laughed.

"You are good," Kodachi said. "Impressive. I know you are after my darling Ranma. Make no mistake I will defeat you." Ranma laughed.

"You are just as delusional as your brother," Ranma said.

"How dare you," Kodachi said. "Oh my love Ranma; I will defeat this girl who shares your name."

"You are as thickheaded as your brother is," Ranma yelled. She jumped up in the air, and used the chain that held Ryouga to smack Kodachi. The chain that surrounded Ranma broke free, and Kodachi's batons flew into the air.

"Oh what a way to use a pig," the commentator said. "Lucky for the challenger that pigs are legal in this match." Kodachi stood up.

"You'll pay for that," Kodachi said. "I'll defeat you for my love."

"My brother would never want to date you," Ranma said, "so how about this if you lose you'll never bother him again." She twirled the chain that held Ryouga, and swung it, but Kodachi dodged the attack.

"And if I don't agree?" Kodachi asked.

"Are you going to promise?" Ranma asked. She twirled the chain that held Ryouga again, and swung it, but Kodachi evaded the attack. "Are you going to promise or not?" She twirled the chain that held Ryouga again, and swung it, and this time the attack knocked Kodachi into the ground. She flipped up, and got close to Ranma.

"What is this?" Tatewaki asked.

"If I lose I won't bug your brother again," Kodachi said. She attacked with her ribbon, and Ranma blocked the attack with her chain. Each time she struck, she said, "Take this." Tatewaki ran over and stood in front of Ranma and Kodachi struck him in the head. He fell to the floor and he stood up.

"Is it true?" Tatewaki asked. Ranma stared at him.

"Brother dear," Kodachi said after she jumped out of the way.

"Is it true that Ranma is your brother," Tatewaki said.

"Yes he is my brother," Ranma said.

"I won't stand for this," Kodachi said. "Hoop!"

"Yes captain," one of Kodachi's team members said. Kodachi caught the hoop, and threw it. The attack broke Tatewaki's bokken in half, and Tatewaki crashed face first into the stands.

"So you want to step the match up," Ranma said. "Fine by me."

"There it is," the commentator said. "Kodachi's trademark Razor Hoop."

"Impudent woman takes my beloved's name," Kodachi said in an angry voice. "For that the black rose shall defeat you." Kodachi jumped up in the air with her ribbon. She jumped down with a strike, but Ranma sidestepped the attack, and jumped away to land on the right side of the ring.

"Ranma," Mizuki called out. "She tossed two batons at Ranma who caught them.

"If you insist," Ranma said. "We can step up the match." She twirled her batons.

"I am the rising star in Rhythmic Martial Arts Gymnastics, the beautiful flower of Saint Hebeke High School. The one called the black rose. Watch then. The dreaded attack of a thousand clubs," Kodachi said with emotion. She launched the attack, and Ranma deflected the attacks with batons. Ranma jumped in the air, and threw her batons at the clubs.

"Kodachi's thousand clubs attack has been stopped by challenger Hino. The two have been sizing each other up in the center of the ring. What is in store for us next?" The commentator asked. Kodachi pulled out a ribbon, and laughed. She flung the ribbon to grab the bell on the desk, and launched it at Ranma who blocked the attack with Ryouga.

"Champion Kunou attacks with a bell, and challenger Hino counters with a pig," the commentator said. Ryouga began to attack Ranma with his claws. "The pig seems to be angry." Kodachi used the opening, and flung her ribbon to toss a chair at Ranma who jumped out of the way, and flipped once off the ring to grab the ribbon on the ground. She jumped onto the side of the ring, launched her ribbon at a desk, and tossed it at her opponent. Kodachi grabbed her brother, with her ribbon, and used him to counter the attack.

"Folks a moment ago we just saw challenger Hino attack with a desk, and the champion has countered with her brother. The champion attacks with her brother over and over and the challenger keeps the defense up. Ooh the challenger scores a pig strike. Look has the champion's brother gone mad. No wait he is being put on a stretcher." The crowd cheered. "This match has been a wild one folks. Until now, all of the other challengers had to forfeit. What a rare treat this match is," the commentator said. "Ooh the champion has begun to throw ball bombs. Look how the challenger evades the blasts. This is an awesome match. Who will win?" Kodachi threw another ball bomb at Ranma, who dodged the attack. She flipped and landed back at her corner.

"Well you have given me quite a challenge," Kodachi said. "Now the real fight begins."

Genma in panda form walked past the commentator with his keg of hot water. His presence surprised many people. He sat down. "Huh?" The commentator asked when the panda walked by.

Kodachi flung her ribbon to strike Ranma, but she evaded each attack. Kodachi went to her corner, and launched her clubs, but Ranma countered with her own clubs. Kodachi attacked with her ribbon, and Ranma countered with her own. The two ribbons clashed, and became intertwined and for a while, the two struggled until Ranma let go, and Kodachi flew to the other side of the ring.

"You are a pest cockroach girl," Kodachi said. "But I know a remedy." She flung her ribbon to grab the hot water keg. "I know a remedy for cockroaches. Let's see how you can handle hot water."

(The hot water won't affect me.) Ranma thought. (However, I can't let Ryouga's secret be exposed. This is not good.) Kodachi moved closer to Ranma and Ryouga's pig form. Kodachi jumped, and unleashed hot water. Ranma jumped out of the way.

"The prospect of scalding hot water," the commentator said, "has sent challenger Hino into a panic. Kodachi laughs.

"You and that pig do not like water," Kodachi said. "How pathetic." Akane walked over Mizuki.

"You may need to drench Ranma with cold water," Akane said. "I am not sure if she brought the necklace today."

"I'll take care of it," Mizuki said. "Thanks Akane."

"No problem," Akane said. She sat back down.

Kodachi continued to move forward with the hot water, and Ryouga began to panic.

"No way am I going to let you get that on me," Ranma said. She jumped in the air.

"Watch," Kodachi said. She tossed the pot in the air, and flung her ribbon to cut the keg of hot water, and it poured on Ranma and Ryouga who began to turn human. (Not fair.) Ryouga thought. Mizuki walked up with a hose and drenched Ranma and Ryouga with cold water, and Ryouga turned back into a pig.

"What a surprise," the commentator said. "Challenger Hino's corner has brought a hose into the match. That water has to be cold. (She saved me.) Ryouga thought. The water, however, began to push the two out of the ring. Ranma swam back into the ring with all her might. The crowd cheers. "Ooh challenger Hino swims back into the ring. What incredible tenacity she has."

"Saved by one second," Kodachi yells. "That is not tenacity. She has made a mockery of all things Rhythmic Martial Arts Gymnastics. You'll pay for this." Kodachi began to attack with her baton again, and Ranma dodged each attack.

"The match has been going on for some time, and it is not over yet," the commentator said. Kodachi attacked with her baton, and unleashed her spikes, but Ranma eluded the attack, and wrapped her legs around Kodachi's baton. Ranma flipped upside down, and with one hand on the ring, she lifted Kodachi up, and tossed her out of the ring.

"The challenger has thrown Kodachi out of the ring," the commentator said. "Do we have winner at last?" Kodachi whistled, the ring moved to her location, and she landed safely in the ring.

"Foolish girl," Kodachi said. "I can't be knocked out of the ring." Ranma whistled, and the ring moved to the center. She went down on her knees, punched the ring multiple times, and exposed the hidden girls underneath. They all ran.

"All that remains now are the ropes, and the corners. Remember whoever falls out of the ring loses the match," the commentator said. "It has come down to this now. A test of balance." Kodachi began to spin her hoop in her hand.

(Midair combat is the specialty of the Hino Schools of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Victory is mine.) Ranma thought. She jumped, but Ryouga held onto the corner with his end of the chain to keep Ranma from her attack. She barely managed to get back to her corner.

"Ryouga," Ranma said. "Why did you have to go, and do that?" Ryouga squealed.

"Stop your argument with the pig," Kodachi said. She laughed, and tossed her hoop. The hoop slashed into the chain, and broke it. Kodachi followed up with a flick of her ribbon, and tied Ranma up.

Kodachi tossed Ranma in the air, and she flung her own ribbon to latch onto the metal walkway on the ceiling. She swung back and forth.

"Get ready cause I am going to kick you out," Ranma said. She swung over to Kodachi, and kicked, but Kodachi avoided the attack. Kodachi laughed.

"You can only attack with tools," Kodachi said. Ranma swung back to her ring. She jumped, and bounced off her side, and Kodachi tossed her batons. "You can't attack with your hands."

'If it is tools you want then watch this," Ranma said in midair. She kicked the corner where Kodachi stood, and knocked her out of the ring. Everyone saw Kodachi on the ground, and saw that Ranma currently held onto the broken corner with her feet and hands.

"Champion Kunou has been knocked out the ring," the commentator said. The audience cheered. "Challenger Ranma Hino has won the match." The referee held up Ranma's hand.


	7. Chapter Six: Xian Pu's Kiss of Death

**Chapter Six: Xian Pu's Kiss of Death**

* * *

"I can't believe the Tendou Martial Arts Stadium is complete," Mizuki said to her friends at the Ice-Cream restaurant in downtown Nerima.

"Nabiki's workers managed to get done three days faster then she originally estimated," Ranma said.

"What does she even do with all that money?" Saki asked.

"I don't know," Ranma said. "She uses it for something I think." Ranma scratched the back of her head. "Just the other day another fiancée arrived at the Tendou Dojo. Nabiki didn't even give me enough time to ask for the details, but I assume it had something to do with Pop's selling me for food… anyways she challenged them to a competition. I won the competition, and even won a year's supply of ramen for the whole family."

"Sounds like Nabiki," Yuuka said with a laugh.

"How many girls did your father engage you to?" Aya asked.

"No idea," Ranma replied. "If he could get food out of the deal, or anything else he wanted he would do it. Makes me so angry." Ranma paused and took a deep breath. "How are your music classes going Saki?"

"Really great," Saki replied. "We should be ready for the concert in a month."

"I can't wait," Aya said. "The annual concert is always fun."

"I'll be singing in the choir this year," Yuuka said.

"Really?" I am looking forward to it," Mizuki said. "What was that noise?" The five girls turned around and saw the entire wall torn apart. A girl with purple hair and brown eyes walked through the hole in the restaurant. She wore a light pink dress, holding a bonbari in each hand.

"Get to safety," Ranma said. "Please. I'll catch up." Yuuka, Aya, Saki, and Mizuki ran out of the restaurant.

"I kill you now," Xian Pu yelled. "Ranma." She lunged at her target. She swung her weapon, which Ranma dodged. Ranma kicked her, and knocked her through the hole. Ranma closed the distance between her and Xian Pu who continued to swing her weapons. Ranma evaded the attacks and threw a punch that knocked Xian Pu into the distance. Ranma ran off in the opposite direction and rejoined her friends.

* * *

Ranma took a seat on Yuuka's bed, sighing. She looked at her friends.

"Are you alright?" Saki asked.

"I am fine," Ranma said. "I thought that I had lost her in China. I called home, and Nabiki said she'll have someone repair the damage done to the restaurant."

"Who was that girl anyways?" Aya asked.

"And why was she trying to kill you?" Mizuki asked.

"Are you going to tell us?" Yuuka asked.

"Yea," Ranma said. "Several days after I got cursed at Jusenkyo, Pops and I were with the Jusenkyo Guide when we…

* * *

**Flashback**

"Sirs," The Jusenkyo Guide said. "We are almost at the village of Nyucheizu home to the Joketsuzoku." Genma looked around and saw his son currently daughter walking behind him.

"Boy," Genma said. "Why do you have to keep your hair long like that?"

"You're the one who decided to go to Jusenkyo even when you couldn't speak or read Chinese. Now you're worried about my long hair. I'll change back as soon as I can find hot water," Ranma said.

"Sirs," The Jusenkyo Guide said. "We have arrived at the village."

The three walked into the village, and saw a lot of food on a table, and two women fighting on a log nearby. Many spectators were watching the fight. Genma without any thought of asking rushed towards the table and began to eat.

"Pops shouldn't we ask first?" Ranma asked. Her stomach growled, and Ranma joined her father in eating the food. After the purple haired girl won her match, she jumped down and began speaking in Chinese.

"What did she say?" Ranma asked.

"She said you are eating her prize food," The Jusenkyo Guide replied.

"Tell her I challenge her," Ranma said. She jumped on the log followed by Xian Pu. The two got into fighting stances. Xian Pu threw a punch, which Ranma sidestepped. Ranma sweep-kicked her and knocked her off the log. Ranma jumped off the log, walked back to the table, and begin eat the food on the table. Xian Pu stood up. She walked over to Ranma and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The Jusenkyo Guide grabbed Ranma and ran off with Genma trailing behind.

"What was that about?" Ranma asked.

"She gave you the Kiss of Death," The Jusenkyo Guide said. "When an outsider female beats a Joketsuzoku female warrior they give that kiss. And afterwards they hunt down the outsider down until one of them is dead."

"All of that over food?" Ranma asked.

"We must leave now," The Jusenkyo Guide replied.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"…and that is my story," Ranma said. "I thought that she lost my trail in China." She stood up.

"So what are you going to do now?" Mizuki asked.

"I don't want any of you getting hurt," Ranma said. "It is my entirely fault that Xian Pu is even here." She stood up, and walked over to the door. "I think it would be best if…"

"Ranma," Yuuka called out. "Friends always stick together."

"We'll help you find some way to resolve this," Aya said. "I can start researching their laws." Ranma turned around, and looked at her friends. Tears began to fill her eyes and she smiled.

"Really?" Ranma asked.

"Yea," Saki replied. "Hopefully we can find a way so no one gets hurt."

* * *

The next afternoon Genma, currently a panda, was walking home. He failed to notice Xian Pu discreetly following behind him. He walked in the Tendou Dojo, and went to get hot water.

Akane, Nabiki, and Soun were watching television when a purple haired girl walked up to them.

"Where you hide Ranma?" Xian Pu yelled. She held her bonbari in a threatening manner.

"I don't know where the pervert is," Akane spat. "Get out of my face."

* * *

Ranma sat on his bed lost in thought when he heard Xian Pu's voice.

"How did she find me so fast?" Ranma asked. "I have to get her out of here." Ranma left his room extremely fast. He jumped down the steps. Genma followed behind him. Ranma saw Akane backed into a corner with Xian Pu getting ready to strike her. He struck Xian Pu and knocked her into the ground. Kasumi walked in from the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. Xian Pu stood up, walked over to Ranma and passionately kissed him on the lips.

"Wo De Ai Ren," Xian Pu said while hugging him.

"Whoa. Wait what does that mean?" Ranma asked.

"You've gotten yourself in deep this time Hino," Nabiki said with a laugh. "Wo De Ai Ren means My Beloved."

"Whoa. Wait," Ranma said. He tried to break free.

"Now the schools will never be joined," cried Soun.

"Pervert," Akane yelled angrily.

"What are you doing boy?" Genma asked.

"Oh My," Kasumi said.

"Wo De Ai Ren," Xian Pu said again. She tried to kiss him again.

"Pervert," Akane said. She summoned her mallet. Ranma saw the mallet in Akane's hand.

"Wait Akane," Ranma said. "Get off me Xian Pu I have something to show you. Can you get some water Kasumi?"

"Sure," Kasumi said. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some water and she came back.

"Pour it on me please," Ranma said. Ranma-chan stood beside Xian Pu.

"You girl-type Ranma," Xian Pu said. She grabbed her two bonbari. "I kill you."

"I have a Jusenkyo curse," Ranma said. "I was born a boy." Xian Pu looked at Ranma, and then at everyone. She looked at Ranma again before the tears fell from her face. She ran off.

"Was that necessary?" Akane asked.

"Yes," Ranma replied. "I don't want to marry anyone." Ranma went upstairs leaving everyone behind stunned and speechless. He came back downstairs with a bag in his hand.

"Where are you going boy?" Genma asked.

"Out," Ranma replied.

"Don't stay out too late," Kasumi called out. Akane went to the dojo, Nabiki continued to watch her show, Kasumi went back to her cooking and Soun and Genma started a game of shogi.


	8. Chapter Seven: Cats

**Chapter Seven: Cats, More Cats! And Wait? Even More Cats?**

* * *

"I'm telling you old friend," Genma said while he and Soun played shogi. "We have got to get Ranma and Akane married."

"I know," Soun said. "However, every time I try to go and see our friends I am told that I've been denied and to wait a month." Genma stroked his chin.

"Hmm," Genma said. "Stronger measures may be needed. We may have to see Kichida." Soun looked in shock.

"It's been fifteen years since we…" Soun said.

"I know," interrupted Genma, "but we have very little choice in the matter now if we wish to unite the families soon. The situation is becoming deplorable. The boy spends an excessive amount of time as a girl and way too much time with his mysterious friends that I have yet to meet. He hardly spends time with Akane. And every time I follow the boy, somehow I lose his trail, or Kasumi and or Nabiki shows up."

"Don't you spend most of your time playing shogi with me?" argued Soun.

"That's beside the point," deflected Genma. "We need to act now, before any more incidents happen that can hinder the marriage."

"You are right old friend," sighed Soun. "We can go see Kichida tomorrow." Genma nodded and moved a piece.

"I win," cheered Genma. Soun groaned.

* * *

"So it has been a month since Xian Pu ran off?" asked Saki after lunch.

"Yea, and what a month it has been," Ranma replied. "I don't think I have studied so much in my life. Finally my life is beginning to calm down."

"The annual concert was a blast," said Mizuki. "You sang really well yesterday Yuuka." All of her friends nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Yuuka said with a smile.

"Have your grades improved Ranma?" asked Aya.

"Yep," Ranma said with a smile. "I have almost a B average now. I showed Pops a test grade the other day. I thought he was going to hit the roof." They all laughed.

"Good I am glad," Aya asked.

"Well I better make my way home now," Ranma said sadly. "Pops will probably want to spend hours sparring. I've been learning more of the art teaching you all then I have from him lately."

* * *

"Welcome home Ranma-chan," whispered Kasumi. "How was your sleepover?"

"I had fun," replied Ranma.

"By the way," Kasumi said. "A package came in for you earlier today."

"Let me change my clothes," Ranma said. She went upstairs to her room.

* * *

"So what kind of package did you get Hino?" Nabiki asked in the living room.

"Do you recognize the markings Pop?" Ranma asked. He handed the package to Genma.

"Let's see it here boy," Genma said. "Can it be? It is something from Jusenkyo? A cure?" Akane grabbed the box and examined the package.

"Unless the cure is something that moves then I doubt it," huffed Akane.

"I wonder what it could be?" asked Kasumi.

"Well open it son," demanded Soun.

"Jeez," mumbled Ranma. He opened the box and out sprang a purple cat. "Cat!" Ranma began to run from the cat.

"Huh?" Nabiki, Akane, and Kasumi asked while the three stared at the spectacle of a cat chasing after the martial artist. Genma looked down in shame and Soun began to cry.

"Aren't you going to do something Old Man?" yelled Ranma. "It's your fault I am like this."

"What is he talking about?" Soun asked.

"Ranma has one weakness. He dislikes cats," Genma said.

"I would say that it's more of a phobia of cats," observed Nabiki. Kasumi grabbed the cat and took it up to her room. She closed the door and came back down stairs. Ranma was now in a corner shivering.

"Explain yourself Genma," roared Soun. His head grew larger and looked down at Genma with menacing eyes.

"Well you see it is like this…" stuttered Genma.

* * *

"I wanted to train the boy in the ultimate martial arts; the Nekoken," Genma said once Ranma calmed down. Everyone took a seat.

"What do you have to do?" Kasumi asked.

"Well you take the individual; and um. Well the manual instructs you take a child. You tie them up and tie fish onto him and lower him into a pit of starving cats." Ranma glared at his father, Soun stared at his friend with a shocked expression, Akane and Nabiki's fell face first on the floor, and Kasumi had her oh my facial expression. "After a short while you lift the trainee up from the pit and repeat daily for a month. Ranma was ten years old at the time."

"Yea some training pops," Ranma said. "I still have nightmares about those horrible creatures."

"Quit your whining, boy," Genma said sternly. He held up his hand in the air. "A martial artist's life is fraught with peril."

"Yea easy for you to say," retorted Ranma.

"Now, now," interrupted Soun. "Let's calm down. Can I see the Nekoken training manual?"

"Um sure," Genma said. He fished around in his pockets until he found it. He passed it along to Soun.

"Hmm let's see," Soun said. He read it and flipped to the next page. His eyes shot up and he looked at his friend. He tossed it on the table. "Old friend did you read this page?"

[This training manual does not guarantee success in learning the Nekoken. Only an idiot would even bother teaching this to anyone.]

"Um no," Genma said. He scratched his head. "I never read that far." Everyone but Genma fell face first on the floor.

"Figures," snorted Ranma. He stood up and walked to his room. He came back. Akane and Nabiki now sat on the couch. Genma and Soun were playing shogi and Kasumi was in the kitchen.

"Where are you going boy?" Genma asked.

"Out," Ranma said.

"Have a good time Ranma," Kasumi called out.

* * *

Kasumi hummed to herself when she opened her door to her room. The purple cat bounded out of her room and dashed towards furo. Kasumi followed the cat.

"Now kitty cat," hummed Kasumi. "You'll get wet." The cat made her way to the furo and jumped in. A very nude Xian Pu stood up.

"Where Ranma at?" demanded Xian Pu

"Oh you have a Jusenkyo curse too?" Kasumi asked. Xian Pu nodded. "Oh Ranma? He left about an hour ago."

"Do you know where he went?" Xian Pu asked. Kasumi shook her head.

"Oh sorry I am being rude. You must have had a long trip. Would you like to take a bath?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure," Xian Pu said.

"I'll let Ranma know that you are here," Kasumi said.

"Thanks," Xian Pu said. Kasumi left the bathroom.

* * *

"Have you learned anything about the foul sorcerer yet?" Tatewaki asked inside his private room in his large mansion.

"He is deathly afraid of cats," Hikaru Gosunkugi replied.

"How delightful," Tatewaki said with a smile. "Now I can finally defeat the foul sorcerer and free the black-haired girl and Akane Tendou from his captivity."

* * *

Hours later Ranma came home and when he entered the house to his great surprise, he saw Xian Pu. (I guess my life couldn't stay quiet for long.) Ranma thought. He walked in and Xian Pu attempted to kiss him, but Ranma held up his hand and pushed her back.

"Wo De Ai Ren," Xian Pu said with her attempt to kiss him. Ranma looked at Kasumi.

"What's this about?" Ranma asked.

"Oh Xian Pu came to visit you Ranma," Kasumi said.

"What's this about boy," demanded Genma who looked up from his game of shogi. He made a turn in his game of shogi.

"Now the families will never be joined," wailed Soun.

"When you did you get here?" Nabiki asked. She came down the stairs.

"I was the cat you met earlier," Xian Pu said. Everyone but Kasumi looked shocked.

"What do you mean by that?" Akane asked.

"Was punishment for failing to deliver the Kiss of Death to female Ranma," Xian Pu said. "Elders give me second chance. They acknowledge the kiss of marriage." She looked at Ranma and smiled and once again, she tried to kiss him. "Wo De Ai Ren."

"Whoa hold on," Ranma said. He held up his hands. "This is getting out of control. He put his arms down and took off running.

"You said it Hino," Nabiki said with a laugh. She watched Ranma run away from Xian Pu. "I think life here shall get very interesting."

"You pervert," yelled Akane. She pulled out her mallet and chased after Ranma and when she caught up to him, she swung her mallet and sent Ranma skyward.

"Why me?" Ranma asked in midair.

* * *

Ranma left the classroom and made her way to the entrance of the school. Near the doors, someone walked up to her and slipped a note in her hand. The mysterious person walked off. Ranma opened the note and read it.

[I have imprisoned Akane Tendou at the gymnasium. If you wish to rescue you her then meet me there ASAP!]

"Why would someone go and do that?" Ranma asked. "I better go and help her."

* * *

"Hello?" Ranma asked. She entered the gymnasium and noticed that all the lights were off. "Is anyone here?" Ranma walked forward and saw a figure on the ground in the center of the room. (Who could it be?) Ranma thought. She walked closer and took a good look at the individual. (The person kinda looks like Akane but they have really messed up the disguise. This must be a trap.)

"Help me," a mysterious voice said. The voice clearly tried to imitate Akane's voice but clearly failed at it.

"What's this all about?" Ranma asked.

"Help me," the mysterious voice said. "Please Ranma." The lights turned on and in walked Akane.

"Ranma?" Akane asked. "What are you doing here?" She walked closer and saw someone attempting to look like her. "Is this a joke?"

"Not sure," Ranma replied. She handed the note to Akane. Someone handed me this note to me and I came here. Akane quickly read the note and laughed.

"Well as you can see," Akane said. "I am fine." The mysterious person moved and revealed himself as Hikaru Gosunkugi. "What's all this about Hikaru?"

"I have you now Hino," Hikaru confidently said. "I know all about your fear of cats." He pressed a button and nothing happened. "Huh?" Why isn't this working?"

"Right," snorted Ranma. "I'll be going now. Are you going home Akane?"

"Um sure," Akane replied. "I am not sure what this is all about."

"Why isn't this working," Hikaru muttered. He tapped the button multiple times. "Come on." Ranma said. The two began to walk off when the floor gave way underneath Akane. She began to fall. Ranma immediately turned around and grabbed her hand.

"Ranma," Akane called out. "I am slipping."

"Hold on," Ranma said. She grabbed Akane's hand tighter and with her free hand grabbed onto Akane's arm. She began to pull her up, but then the two fell into the pit. Ranma landed on top of Akane.

"Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Yea?" Ranma replied.

"Can you get off me?" Akane asked. "You are crushing my foot."

"Sure," Ranma replied. "Sorry." She stood up, moved, and then offered her hand to help Akane. Ranma and Akane looked around, and after a few moments, their eyes began to adjust to the darkness. "Are you alright?"

"Yea and you?" Akane replied.

"I am fine," Ranma said.

"Let's find a way out of here," Akane said. The two walked. The two walked on and the only the sound the two could hear was breathing and footsteps.

"Meow," a mysterious voice called out.

"What was that?" Akane asked. The two saw multiple pairs of eyes. "Cats?" Akane looked over at Ranma and saw her shaking. "Don't think about the cats. Okay Ranma?"

"Cats," shivered Ranma. More eyes appeared in the loneliness of the basement.

"Come on," Akane said. "Let's find a way out of here."

The two began to walk in the direction they picked and several moments later, they saw Hikaru. He quickly stuck a fish sausage on Ranma's dress. He backed off and a dreamy smile appeared on his face.

"I have beaten the mighty Hino," giggled Hikaru. He walked off.

"Now I have to clean this dress," muttered Ranma.

"Worry about that later," Akane proclaimed. "The cats are moving closer now."

"Um right," sighed Ranma. The cats began to move at an increased pace towards them and the two were surrounded by dozens and dozens of cats. "Meow!"

"Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Meow," roared Ranma.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Ranma?" Saki asked.

"Um no," Mizuki said. "She left class and headed towards the buildings exit some time ago."

"I see," Saki said. "I hope she is alright."

"I am sure that she is," Yuuka said.

"Mwhahahahaha," Tatewaki said. "I've finally defeated the foul sorcerer. He is forever gone." Many students began to gasp and whisper. "He was defeated by my hand and ingenious plan."

"I'm sure that Kunou is just full of hot air," Aya said. "Ranma wouldn't be defeated by a moron like him. Her friends nodded. In the distance bizarre sounds bellowed from the school.

"What's going on?" a student asked. He looked up.

"I don't know," a girl said. "I think I hear a lot of cats. How strange."

In the distance, cats flew out of the gymnasium, and an unknown number of them sailed out of the building. Each cat began to fall down like rain. Akane fell from the sky and made a soft landing on some grass. Nabiki, Soun, Genma, and Kasumi ran up to her. Tatewaki looked up in time to see the black-haired girl land next to him. Ranma landed on all fours.

"Akane," Nabiki called out. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Akane said, "but Ranma. He's acting all strange." The sunlight made a reflection on Genma's glasses and he had an aura of concentration on his face.

"The boy," Genma said, "has entered the state of the Nekoken." This statement grabbed everyone's attention except Tatewaki.

"How does this help us?" Akane asked.

"Look," Genma said. He pointed at Ranma.

"My beloved," Tatewaki said. He made a move to hug her. Ranma looked at him.

"Meow," growled Ranma. "Hiss." Tatewaki moved closer and Ranma swung her arm and struck him. Almost invisible to the naked eye claws appeared. Tatewaki flew into the sky.

"In this state," explained Genma. "Ranma is practically invincible. In order to cope with his fear of cats the boy becomes a cat mentally and gains the fighting style Cat Fu."

"The legendary Cat Fu," Soun said. "No one has seen it in action until now."

"How do we get Ranma out of it?" Akane asked.

"There are two ways," Genma said. "Ranma must either sit on the lap of someone he trusts and fall asleep or be splashed with cold water." Ranma jumped on a tree and began to knead her invisible claws.

"We first need to get Ranma down from the tree," observed Nabiki.

"I'll get him down," Soun said. Soun walked over to the tree and began to climb it. When he came close to her Ranma turned and faced him.

"Hiss," growled Ranma. "Meow."

"Come here son," Soun said. "I am here to help you." He moved a step closer, Ranma struck him, and Soun soared in the air.

"I'll get the boy down," Genma said. He made his way over to the tree and he began to climb it. Upon reaching the part where Ranma was at, he stood up and moved closer to her. In a flash, he saw Ranma's face before him, it startled him, and he backed up a step.

"Easy does it boy," Genma said. "I won't hurt you!"

"Meow," roared Ranma.

"Looks like Ranma does not trust her father," Kasumi said.

"Would you after all he has done to her?" Nabiki asked. The tree branch shook under Ranma and Genma's combined weight.

"Oh no," Akane said. "The tree branch is about to break."

"Easy does it boy," Genma said. "Here would you like some fish?" He pulled out a fish.

"Meow," growled Ranma.

"You wouldn't want to hurt me now would you?" laughed Genma. He held up his hands in a defensive posture.

Ranma moved to strike him, but the branch fell apart and made a beeline for the ground. She fell towards the ground and upon nearing the ground; she righted herself like a cat. Genma meanwhile took a plunge straight into the dirt face first.

"Where the hell am I now," Ryouga yelled out. Ranma's ears perked up upon hearing her rival's voice and she dashed off towards him. "Ranma?" Ranma bounded towards him, claws at the ready when cold water splashed her. She looked around and saw everyone staring at her. She stood up.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked.

"You were in the Nekoken boy," Genma said.

"And you thought it was necessary to douse me with cold water," shouted Ranma. She advanced towards her father. Genma began to drip sweat. "I wish you had never put me through that infernal training."

"Um," Genma said nervously. "I better go check up on Soun and make sure he is alright." Genma ran off.

"What is going on?" Ryouga asked. Akane walked up to him.

"I'll explain to you," Akane said. "You see…" Akane and Ryouga began to walk off. The rest of the audience walked off and Nabiki walked over to Ranma and whispered in her ear.

"Would you like dry and clean clothes?" Nabiki asked. "I take it you still intend to visit your friends tonight." Ranma nodded.

"Please," Ranma replied.

"Okay," Nabiki said. She handed a bag over to Ranma.

"Thanks," Ranma said.

"No problem," Nabiki replied. "You owe me one. She walked off. Yuuka, Aya, Saki, and Mizuki walked over to Ranma.

"Ranma are you alright?" Aya asked with concern.

"Yea," Ranma said. "I don't remember anything that happened."

"You remember nothing?" Saki asked. Ranma shook her head.

"Well I am sure that you'll want to forget about this incident," Mizuki said. "Let's watch a movie and train tonight."

"Sounds like fun," Yuuka said. The five friends walked towards Aya's house.


End file.
